Air of the Night
by genie60
Summary: Danni Robson, bike racer and wild child is brought into the emergency room after getting hit by a car. Unsure of who she is, she meets John Mitchell, hospital porter, and errant vampire. Although that last trait is on hiatus. Sparks fly at their first meeting and over time these two lost souls find that they have much in common. Can this friendship turn to love? And at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

The ambulance sped into the trauma bay with lights and sirens blaring at full steam. Barely stopping before opening the doors, the attendants reached in and pulled out the stretcher carrying the slim young woman, her head oozing blood through the gauze and her arm in a sling. She was conscious and aware of her surroundings so responded to the medical staff as they bombarded her with questions.

"What's your name?" the first nurse asked.

"Danni," the girl said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Danni what, child?" the nurse asked gently.

The young woman looked up at the kind face and struggled to give an answer. Her blue eyes began to fill with tears at the realization that she didn't know.

"I can't remember. Why can't I remember?" she cried. Fighting to sit up, Danni grabbed the nurse's scrub top but was stopped by the excruciating pain in her arm as well as her head. The older woman firmly but gently took her by the shoulders guiding her back down to lie on the stretcher.

"It's alright dear. That sometimes happens with a head injury. Let's get you cleaned up and ready for the doctor to examine and we will worry about your name later, alright?"

Danni lay back down and closed her eyes trying to understand what was happening to her. She felt the gurney being rolled and someone calling her name telling her to open her eyes. Doing as she was told she saw the glaring lights overhead and numerous people surrounding her, all of whom were touching some part of her body and calling out instructions to each other. Her head was pounding, her arm was throbbing and she just wanted to sleep.

"Danni, stay with me hon. Do not go to sleep!"

Someone was yelling at her. Looking up she saw it was the same nurse from before but now she didn't look as kind; she looked angry. _Why is she mad at me?_ Danni thought. The stretcher was pivoted to maneuver into a treatment area and before she knew it, she was lifted up and onto a regular bed and the curtain was drawn around for privacy. Someone was starting to cut off her clothes and she tried to tell them to stop but the words wouldn't come. Machines were starting to buzz and hum while the now mean nurse gingerly slipped the clothes from her body and put her into a gown. Leaving her one arm immobilized, she started an IV drip and propped Danni up. The nurse checked the bandage on her head and saw that the bleeding had lessened but being a head wound, would need further examination.

"Now stay calm dear and Dr. Jaggett will be in to see you momentarily."

The nurse opened the curtain slightly and walked out, leaving Danni alone. The young woman surveyed her surroundings trying to see if there was an easy escape route. She was about to try and disconnect the tubing when through the slightly open curtain she saw a dark-haired, serious looking young man, mop in hand, which indicated to Danni he was no doctor.

"Hey, you?" she called to him. "Can you help me break out of this place?"

The orderly looked around to see if she was speaking to him or someone else.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked with a deep Irish timber to his voice.

"Yes, you. You're the only other person around, aren't you? Help get me out of here," she said.

Danni swung her legs over the side of the bed and was about to try to stand when her body swayed, pitching her forward. The aide lets go of his mop and ran to catch her before the toppled to the floor.

"Whoa, there miss. I don't think you should be trying to get out bed. Why don't you just wait for the doctor and maybe, if you're nice, they'll let you out for good behavior."

His tone was playful in a clear Irish brogue, with just the right amount of sarcasm which belied the inner turmoil he was fighting. As he helped her to lie back down, he could not ignore the smell of fresh blood that was visible on her head. Normally he would want to touch her and take a taste but for some reason, the urge to do that didn't rise. He didn't want to take from her; a recent development in his personality. His intuitive sense told him that she was someone different. He didn't want her to be another notch in his belt, so to speak. Something about this girl made him want to find out more about her. Perhaps it was her seeming fragility. She felt as light as anything as he helped her back to bed. Her body was lithe but strong. The tattoos covering her arms intrigued him as well; he wondered if her skin tasted different where the ink covered it. As he stood next to the bed he continued to take her all in. The red hair that had patches of pink in it made her skin look paler than it probably was. Her eyes sparkled in a color that was a cross between blue and green and reflected openness and honesty. He felt drawn to them.

"What are you staring at?" she asked. "If you're not going to help me maybe you should just go back to whatever chore it is they pay you for."

Danni went to raise her arm over eyes and forgetting it was broken, scream in pain. Again the young man came to her side, this time gathering her up as she cried.

"Fuck!" she cried. "My first day in Bristol and I get sideswiped. Oh, not only that, my only way of getting around is now most likely a mangled piece of metal and to top it off, I can't remember my name."

Holding on to him with her good arm she let the tears flow freely; a mix of frustration, pain, and fear.

"I thought I heard the nurse call you Danni," he said.

"Yes, genius that is my first name. At least I'm pretty certain it is. The paramedic called me that when they put me in the ambulance so I just repeated it to the nurse. I suppose it's because it was written on my jacket. But I can't remember my last name. Why is that? Shouldn't I know who I am?"

The tears were now accompanied by hiccups as the crying seemed to gain momentum. He knew that she should calm down; that if she had any kind of head injury or bleeding the stress could make things worse.

"Hey, I'm sure once you get looked at and bandaged up _and_ you calm down, things will start coming back to you. If not, having one name isn't so bad. Look I have two and people only call me by my last name. I don't know why but they do," he replied, trying to get her to relax.

Danni pulled away to look at his face more closely and what she saw was not what she expected. His eyes were a warm hazel with flecks of green that seem to pop out because of the color of his scrubs. The curls of his hair fell about his face emphasizing those eyes. As he smiled down at her, two faint dimples appeared at the corner of his mouth, giving him a boyish air. Despite her condition, Danni found him relatively attractive. If they had met in a bar, she'd most likely be taking him home after the first round. These days it was easy for her to numb the pain with a physical release. However, something about this man made her feel there was a connection between them deeper than just a chemical reaction. And she got the impression it was mutual to where he wouldn't object to a quick romp. Now with his sweet talk, she wanted to know exactly who this person was.

"What do you mean they call you by your last name? Is your first name so hard to pronounce?" she asked. The crying had stopped and now she was curious as to whom she was talking with.

"No, as a matter of fact, it's relatively simple. My first name is John. But everyone calls me Mitchell."

"Well, what have we got here?" The voice speaking was cool, almost cold in its tone. Lucy Jaggett entered the triage area and stood to watch the scene between Mitchell and her new patient. She was a petite woman with dark, unkempt hair and a face that seemed to have a permanent judgmental look to it. There was no warmth in her eyes except when she looked at Mitchell. As she walked towards the young woman, she made sure to brush against Mitchell, as if to remind him of what he could have. Seemingly as a reflex he pulled his hand back, gripping the mop handle instead. Reaching Danni's side, Lucy read her chart and started the basic examination. It didn't seem that she was injured too severely; just a head laceration and fractured wrist. She should be able to be treated and released fairly quickly. Lifting her head from making notes she saw Mitchell at the edge of the cubicle, staring at her patient and pang of jealousy hit. She knew that she had no reason to feel that because she and Mitchell were just friends although she was striving for more. Lucy had been taken with Mitchell from the first day she started working at this hospital and used every opportunity to get him to reciprocate to no avail. But she wasn't going to stop trying. They had gone out for drinks where she did her best to get him to come home with her and he turned her down. She still bristled at the rejection and took the position that being his friend, for now, would be better than nothing. The key term being "for now". Lucy Jaggett was of the mindset never saying never. As she turned her attention back to treating her patient, she gave Mitchell a sideways glance and smile.

For Mitchell's part, he suddenly felt uncomfortable and out of place. He knew that Lucy was interested in him but the feeling was far from mutual. He had a self-imposed a rule about not getting involved with co-workers after the last encounter. It was what happened with Lauren that made Mitchell realize he needed to try and go clean. He wanted to do this for his own sanity and so far things had been going well. Granted he lived the life of a monk but it was better than the alternative. It was this new way of life that made things with Lucy awkward. He decided to leave the area before things got more uncomfortable or before their coworkers saw something and misinterpreted it.

"I best be getting back to work. I hope you feel better soon Danni No Last Name," he said lightly.

Danni panicked a little at the thought of being left alone again, even though she knew she was with a doctor. Her inner senses alerted her that this doctor and she were not going to get along. She didn't know why just that that something was off and she wished that the nurse with the mean face would come back in. Lifting her head, she called out to Mitchell, a slight panic in her voice.

"Mitchell!"

He heard her cry and came back, mop and bucket leading the way.

"Yeah?" he said as he returned to the edge of the curtained area.

Danni gave him a small smile and shyly asked, "Can you do something for me? I want to know if perhaps they found my backpack. Everything I owned was in it so if that's gone I really don't have anything left," she said quietly.

Mitchell felt sympathy for this young woman and the human side of him wanted to help her. He came closer to the bed and squeezed her undamaged hand lightly.

"I'll see if the police might have found it. I'll be back. Just relax and let Lucy—I mean Dr. Jaggett—take care of you, ok?"

He gave her a one-sided dimpled smile as he wheeled the mop and the bucket out of the curtained area and back to the main floor. Before letting the drape fall shut he looked over his shoulder at her and winked, making Danni feel a bit more at ease.

Lucy chose to ignore that exchange and focused on treating this girl.

"Let me take a look at your head wound first, ok?" Lucy removed the bandage and saw that the gash was not too severe but would need stitches.

"Well, that's definitely going to need to be sewn up. I'll do that in a few minutes but I really need to get this arm x-rayed first," Lucy said.

Her tone was short and professional but Danni didn't really care. All she wanted was to be patched up and dispatched out of there. She watched as the doctor called for a transporter to take her to x-ray. A few minutes passed and once again Danni found herself being wheeled down the corridor to another room with machines and people in blue scrubs. She felt scared and alone and wished, more than anything that her brother was there with her. But his death is the reason she was in Bristol in the first place. Being reckless and not giving a shit about herself led her to one too many shots, one too many men, one too many lost nights. Her mind's eye flashed to the last time she saw Chris as they raced through the streets of London during an Alleycat. They had just reunited after some time apart and were reconnecting as brother and sister, Danni ignoring the presence of her ex-boyfriend, Jake, and his new relationship. It was awkward but for a chance to be home and with her brother again, she ignored it. The vision of his body being crushed by that SUV, the ensuing mystery of who had killed him and why, followed by the realization that his best friend, Jake had been party to it was almost too much for Danni to deal with.

What she most regretted was the fact that she let her guard down and before finding out Jake's part of Chris's death, allowed the old emotions surface, leading to her sleeping with him. Maybe it was the sentimental factor, or maybe it was a just basic need, but it left her feeling empty and unsatisfied, even ashamed that she was weak. She also felt exploited that Jake used sex to distract her from her goal of finding out what happened to Chris. That was the rub. Danni decided after that mistake she was not going to let emotions rule the way she lived her life in the future and that if men could live hard, she could too.

Danni was contemplating her next move once she was sprung from this place and was saddened to face the fact that she had none. She had no one and no place to go, nor did she have a reason to go anywhere. The transporter pulled her away from the x-ray machine and settled her on the gurney, covering her with a blanket and placing her arm gingerly on her abdomen. Danni looked up at the aide and smiled which was returned. For a moment, she felt calm and perhaps not so alone. Her eyes were closed on the short trip back to the treatment area so she only heard his voice. Opening them slowly she caught a glimpse of Mitchell talking to another, slightly taller orderly. Whatever they were discussing they must be close friends because both of them were grinning from ear to ear. She wondered what that was about but didn't have time to mull over it too long because she was back in her curtained area, waiting for Dr. Jaggett.

Lucy returned to finish her examination of Danni, prepping her head for stitching before setting her arm. Apart from these injuries, she appeared to be fine. However, hospital protocol required that she stay the night due to her head injury and Lucy knew this was not going to go over well with this girl. There was also another issue: Danni's sobriety test. It was clear she had been drinking but her levels were barely above the reportable numbers. Lucy was tempted to advise the police otherwise and debated the pros and cons of doing so.

"Well, it seems that you will be just fine, Danni. However, due to your head injury, we do have to keep you for twenty-four hours. Is there anyone you'd like us to contact to tell them what's going on?"

Lucy was being overly sweet and Danni saw right through it. It hadn't escaped her how she had looked and spoken to Mitchell. She's been around enough women hot for a guy to see and know the signs. Clearly, the medic had a thing for the orderly and was pathetic in her attempts to get his attention and for some unknown reason, Danni got the impression that the good doctor was slightly jealous of her. Shaking that thought, she refocused on her physician and responded to her question.

"No, I don't have any family. It's just me. So why don't you just let me go or get me a room and we can move on?" Danni's own attitude was less than charming.

Unknown to her Mitchell had stayed in the area when he saw her being wheeled back from x-ray because he was curious about her diagnosis. Now as he stood outside the curtain, he was amused by her handling of Lucy. Maybe if he couldn't get Dr. Jaggett to back off, Danni could. He remembered her request to help her find her belongings and thought he could help her; it would just require him contacting the one person he was doing his best to avoid but for her, he'd make the sacrifice. Mitchell wheeled the bucket and mop out of the triage area and went in search of his contact.

In the cubicle, Lucy ignored Danni's tone. Normally one to meet a confrontation head on, there was something about this one that she didn't want to deal with. Lucy just didn't want to be bothered with some street rat that would only be in her life for a day. Signing off on the chart she still had to decide with either reporting her alcohol status or letting it go. Thinking this girl needed to be knocked down a peg or two Lucy decided that turning her in might be the best thing for her.

"Alright, Danni," she said with an air of superiority, "I've signed your chart and they should be moving you to a room once your arm is set and one I finish with the stitches."

"Great. Thanks," Danni replied and closed her eyes. Her head was starting to ache and this woman and her uptight ways were not helping the situation. Feeling that someone was watching her, Danni's eyes opened slowly to see the doctor staring at her. Her lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes? Is there something else I can help you with?"

"Actually there is something else. Your blood alcohol level was just above the legal limit. By law, I need to report this to the authorities."

Danni sat up, holding her arm and stared at the petite woman. Examining her more closely, Danni thought she looked older than she probably was. _Not getting laid I bet_ , Danni thought.

"So? Are you going to turn me in? Go ahead. I don't give a fuck," Danni said wearily.

She lies back down and put her good arm over her eyes trying to make all the pain go away. Not just the physical pain of her head and body, but the emotional pain of her brother's death that has overshadowed her the past weeks. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Danni forced herself to push them back; she wasn't going to give this tense bitch the satisfaction of seeing her break down.

Danni's lack of resistance caught Lucy off guard. She expected the young woman to cry or beg, like most twenty-somethings. Instead, Danni was resigning her fate to whatever decision was made for her.

"I think I must Danni. For your own good. If you have a problem, then you would get help. Rehab or counseling," Lucy said, trying to sound sincere in her concern.

"Fine. Now can you just put me back together so I can sleep?" Danni said flatly.

After calling for the nurse, she washed her hands and gloved up. Danni was glad to see it was the same one with the mean face that came in with rolling tray, covered with instruments. The nurse looked down and smiled which Danni was grateful to see. Lucy numbed the area around her head wound and quickly put in a few butterfly stitches. She covered it with gauze and then prepped Danni for casting of her arm.

"From the x-ray's your arm has a clean break so setting it will be quick but I will need to give you an anesthetic. I'm sure you'd rather be knocked out so you don't feel anything. Alright?"

"Just do it," Danni replied as her patience wore thin.

Lucy had the nurse inject the solution into the IV drip and Danni was out in minutes. Working quickly she put the arm back in place as the nurse handed her the wet casting material. Shortly Danni was plastered and ready to move to a room for the night. As Lucy wiped her hands she studied the girl in the bed. She saw the tattooed arm and wondered what all the drawings meant. And why someone would do that to their bodies. Or why they would drink to the point of putting themselves or others in harm's way. Lucy could see there was an air of danger around this girl so it was clear to see how someone like Mitchell might be drawn to someone like Danni.

She walked out of the bed area, through the curtains to find Mitchell talking to an older man in a police uniform. _Why would Mitchell be talking to the police?_ She thought.

"Mitchell," she called.

Lucy walked towards the desk where Mitchell and the police officer stood talking and interrupted their conversation.

"Mitchell," she repeated.

He looked down at her and instead of smiling, became annoyed. Glancing at this friend and then back to Lucy he wondered how he would introduce the two of them.

"Lucy? What do you need?" Mitchell asked. Lucy touched his arm and gave it a squeeze. Removing her hand from his arm he stepped back from her and waited for an explanation. Instead, the next voice he heard was his friend.

"Is something wrong doctor? Can I be of service?"

Lucy looked at him, confused as to why he seemed to be such good friends with Mitchell. Seeing her dilemma, Mitchell's friend stepped forward and held out his hand to introduce himself.

"The name is Herrick. Mitchell and I go way back. He asked me to help find this hit and run girl's belongings so that's why I'm here. But you seem to need something else," Herrick said in an overly charming way that turned Mitchell's stomach.

Lucy was impressed with the demeanor of his man and thought the situation is perfect for her plan to get Danni out of here.

"Actually there is," Lucy said. "The girl whose belongings you're trying to find, well it seems she might have-". Lucy hesitated to finish that sentence when she saw Mitchell's face staring at her. He was questioning what her intentions were and feeling his disapproval thought twice about what she was about to do. If she turned the girl in, Mitchell would hate her for sure and that was not what she needed. So she decided to do something that might make Mitchell see her in a different light. And as much as she hated doing something for this girl, she would do anything to get him.

Lucy rethought her next statement and instead of turning Danni in told this officer a different story.

"I think she might have some other issues that could have caused the accident," she said in a low voice.

Mitchell pulled back and stared at Lucy wondering what she was up to. He could tell that she was making up this story but he didn't know why. She was not one who normally made things easy for people she thought might have done something wrong. Mitchell saw, from the short time he observed Lucy treating Danni that there was wariness in the doctor towards the young mystery girl with one name. Yet here she seemed to care about what happened to her. He looked from Lucy to Herrick and back again. Lucy just smiled as Herrick spoke.

"I see. What kind of issues might that be?" Herrick asked.

Now faced with elaborating on this story, Lucy was at a loss and gave a panicked look to Mitchell. Seeing her dilemma he piped up and said, "I think what the doctor is saying is that the girl might have a head injury that has caused her to lose her memory and that maybe she shouldn't be out on the street."

He crossed his arms and gave a glance to Lucy who was impressed with his lying skills. They seemed to come too easily to him but she wasn't going to question. Giving him a grateful smile, she concurred.

"Yes, Mr.…"

"Herrick," the officer responded.

"Yes, Mr. Herrick. The girl seems disoriented and I will be keeping her overnight for observation. She mentioned something about losing her backpack and belongings. I think if you can find those, it might help her regain her memory as well speed up her recovery," Lucy said this with as much sincerity as she could muster.

Now Mitchell was the one who was impressed with her quick diagnosis and requests to help Danni. Looking at the doctor, he played with the idea of perhaps dating her but realized there was no feeling for her besides what one would feel for a coworker. It was friendly but nothing more. He stood next to her and gave Herrick a slight nod in a show of agreement.

"That's what I was telling you, Herrick. If you could find that backpack I think it would help. Maybe even tell us, I mean Danni, who hit her?" Mitchell offered with a smirk. Herrick was not amused and chose to overlook his attempt at human behavior.

Herrick also saw that there was something going on between his "friend" and the good doctor that might be the reason for Mitchell's new attitude. It was something he didn't understand because to Herrick they needed to be what they were meant to be. Like sharks. He also knew that eventually, the young man whom he had brought into his fold years ago would need to return to his roots. This attempt at normalcy would eventually end, probably badly, and from the looks of things, would include a woman. For now, Herrick would play along and do what he thought Mitchell wanted to regain his trust.

"I see. Well let me go back to the scene of the accident and take a look," Herrick said pleasantly.

Mitchell moved towards him anxious to get Herrick out of here and away from Lucy. He knew that the older man's charming ways could turn a woman's head in the blink of an eye. While he didn't have any deep feelings for Lucy, he certainly didn't want her falling for those charms.

"So, now that you know what we're looking for why don't you go out and see if you can find it, alright?" Mitchell said quickly.

Taking a moment, Herrick turned to the doctor and held out his hand to her, while keeping his eyes on Mitchell.

"I'll see what I can do and let you know," Herrick said. Lucy took his hand and shook it. She noticed it felt cool; as if there was no blood running through it. She thought it odd but didn't dwell on it. Instead, she looked back up and Mitchell hoping to see his approval at what she'd done for Danni.

"Right then," Herrick said. "I'll be off. Mitchell I'll get in touch with you if I find anything."

He put on his cap and started to walk away. Stopping at the end of the corridor that led to the ambulance bay, he pulled on a pair of gloves as he pivoted back towards the desk where Mitchell and Lucy stood.

"Doctor? I hope we get to see each other again," he said.

Mitchell didn't like what was happening but couldn't take this on now. For the moment he was more interested the tattooed girl, lying in bed, broken, battered and who knows what else. From the short time, he was with her, Danni with no last name had touched something in him that hadn't been tapped in many years. He felt a need to protect her. From what, he didn't know but it was a feeling that he didn't think would go away anytime soon.

"Perhaps we will, Mr. Herrick, Lucy replied.

With that Herrick was gone. Lucy faced Mitchell and waited for him to say something about her Good Samaritan act.

"Well, I hope he can find Danni's things. Do you think he will Mitchell?" she asked. Mitchell was staring at the door, making sure Herrick was gone. Lucy tried to get his attention again.

"Mitchell?"

Hearing her this time, he looked down at her and nodded.

"Yes, I think he will. Herrick has various resources for this kind of thing," he said. His mind was elsewhere as he stared at the corridor that Herrick left by.

Lucy was confused as it seemed Mitchell was talking about something else and not just a missing backpack.

"Isn't he just a police officer?" she asked.

Realizing that he might have said something he shouldn't have Mitchell tried backpedaling.

"Right. Yes. He's just a police officer," Mitchell stammered; his Irish accent thicker the more nervous he got. He changed the subject.

"So how is Danni?" he asked.

Lucy didn't like that his focus was on that girl but again, kept her opinions to herself. She was happy that she was able to help and hopefully win some points with Mitchell.

"She'll be fine. She's sleeping off the anesthetic and should be in a room by now," she said.

"That's good," Mitchell responded.

Glad that he seemed less awkward around her, Lucy shoved her hands in the pockets of her lab coat and rocked on her heels.

"Listen, I really should be going," she said quietly. "I have some paperwork to do before I go home."

"Yeah."

"Are you still on shift?"

"For another hour or so."

Lucy nodded and walked away before Mitchell called to her. Spinning on her heel she looked at him and waited as it appeared he wanted to say something.

"Hey, thanks. For, you know," he said.

"No problem Mitchell. Just remember this when I want a favor," she said, a grin breaking her face.

She turned back and continued on her way a bit of a bounce to her step as she felt quite pleased with herself. Once she was gone and out of sight, Mitchell checked with the desk nurse and found out where they moved Danni. Still rolling his mop, he headed for the lift to go find her. During the short trip upstairs his mind went over everything that had occurred the past few hours, as well as the past year. So much transpired that he wasn't sure how to sort it all out. The only thing he was sure about was that he needed and wanted to stay clean.

The lift stopped abruptly and Mitchell slid open the doors and with bucket and mop still leading the way headed down the hall to her room. As he approached, he left the cleaning tools outside and looked in the door, which was slightly ajar. There he saw Danni sleeping peacefully, her one arm in a cast, slung across her torso while the other one was still hooked to an IV. Moving stealthily, Mitchell walked into the room, pulled a stool over and sat next to the bed. He took the tubed hand in his and brushed the hair off her forehead. She didn't move. Mitchell felt how warm her hand felt in his. There were tattoos on her fingers too and he wanted to know what they all meant. This girl was like a deep, dark well, that he'd fallen into already and he hoped he had the chance to find out what made her that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Air of the Night-Chapter 2

She pulled the robe tighter around her body as she sat against the concrete wall. Her legs were bent and she wrapped her one good arm around her knees, the arm in the sling cradled against her chest. Bending her head she rested her brow on her arm and closed her eyes. Her mind was filled with memories of the past, flashing through like clips from an old movie. Scenes flickered and jumped, highlighting bits and pieces of her life. A chill ran through her as the sun set and the moon rose. And suddenly she felt so alone.

Keeping her eyes closed, she replayed her life starting from when she was a child. Chris had been a typical big brother; teasing, protective, annoying. They were only a couple of years apart and because of their home life, relied on each other to get them through. Money was always scarce and their mother had to work two lousy jobs just to get food on the table. Their Dad was invisible having left their family when she was only five. Their mother, tired of fighting life, died shortly before Chris finished school. He was never the student and as soon as he could, took a job as a bicycle messenger along with his friend Jake. Jake. Another clip from the movie of her life. She thought he was the coolest boy around when Chris brought him home for the first time. Trying to impress him, she learned to ride a racer like her brother had and tagged along when the boys would tool around the neighborhood.

That crush lasted until she was out of school and she had persuaded Chris to let her move in with him. She was eighteen and ready to get on with her life. She wanted to follow her brother's example and took up biking with full force. It was no longer a pastime or hobby. She was determined to show these boys, especially Jake, that she could and would keep up with them. Chris refused to let her take a job at the messenger service he and Jake worked for so she got a more "typical" job for a young girl and worked as a server in a local café. It was boring but safe and gave her some income so she could pull her own weight in living expenses and not have to listen to the teasing of the other mates he lived with. She knew Chris was protective of her around the others but trusted Jake. As it often happens, Jake finally saw her as a woman and not Chris's annoying sister.

She remembered the exact moment that it happened as another clip flashed through her mind. She had been allowed to join them on an alleycat for the first time. Chris was not too happy about it but she convinced him she was ready and could ride with the rest of them. Taking a position in line, she made sure to give Jake a challenging look to let him know she could take on anything that came her way. She could see he was intrigued and looked at her not as Chris's little sister but as a woman in her own right. Feeling a surge of power over him, she turned her attention back to the road and prepared to take off. At the sound of the horn, she was off, her legs pedaling as fast as she could, fighting to keep her balance on turns and trying not to topple over when they hit a rest stop. At the first one, she knocked back the shot of whiskey, giving Jake and her brother a sideways glance and a smirk as she dropped the plastic glass and hit the road again. Looking over her shoulder she laughed at the boys and took the lead. It was another half hour and another couple of stops before the race ended and they hit the finish line. As she crossed, she hopped off her bike, letting it drop to the ground and raised her arms in victory. She had not won but came in before Chris and Jake. It gave her such an adrenaline rush that when she saw them coming towards her, she ran to them flinging herself into her brother's arms while Jake stood and watched. After getting a pat on the head from Chris she turned to Jake and did the same thing; she threw her arms around his neck and without thinking, kissed him. Jake was stunned at first but after the initial hesitation, returned the kiss, clutching her to his chest. There was no turning back after that.

Back in the present she lifted her head towards the sky and let the cool air brush her face as if were the caress of a lover. Like the ones she experienced with Jake. She and Jake had been together for almost a year. Their relationship was intense, passionate and filled with angst. The fact that she was Chris's sister was the first thing that put a block to them being totally relaxed and happy. Sharing a bedroom in her brother's flat did not go over well with him or any of the roommates. It made things awkward but she didn't care. She was in love and she thought that Jake felt the same. Until she came home from work one night and found him with someone else. Her name was Trix and she just appeared during one of their nightly rides. There was an immediate dislike on her part when her radar went up that Trix was trouble. She was right. She couldn't remember how it happened but all of a sudden Trix was living in the flat, riding with them at night and becoming one of the boys. Except she was all girl and both Chris and Jake noticed it. The day after she found Jake cheating, she packed her bag and left, leaving a cryptic note to her brother not to worry and she'd be in touch. Taking all her savings she bartered her way to Australia and stayed there working and trying to forget. And she gave up biking.

That was until a few weeks ago when she reappeared, unannounced, in her brother's room, hoping to be able to fit right back into his life. Chris was glad to see her as was everyone else, except Jake and Trix. The tension filled the room and again she didn't care. She was here to see her brother and reconnect. The way she left was not fair to him and she felt guilty. She had hoped to make it up to him, ignoring the Jake factor. But Chris's death changed everything and not for the better. She knew something was wrong as soon as the accident happened. The days after it happened, she worked to find out exactly what was going on in her brother's life that caused this to happen. Her brother was a careful and experienced rider; he would have seen the car. She knew it was deliberate and set out to prove it. What she didn't set out to do was to fall back into Jake's bed and even worse, find out that her brother's best friend was a party to his death.

She didn't realize it but she had started to cry, something she never did. Even when Chris died her tears were brief because she was angry; at him, at herself and everyone in between. Now she was mad because she had let herself get weak, lost perception and had fallen into a black hole. She knew she was better than that.

"Fuck!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She knew no one would hear her and so she screamed again into the breeze. "Fuck!"

"Gee, who spit in your cornflakes, Danielle Robson?"

The Irish accent carried over her head. She struggled to get up, stumbling over her feet and almost landing on the ground when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and put her upright. As she gained her footing, she looked into the hazel eyes of the person who came to her aid. At first, she didn't recognize him in street clothes since he was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and construction boots. And for some reason, he had on fingerless gloves. _So 90's_ she thought. As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad to see him but she'd never let him know that.

"You. I came up here to be alone. How did you find me?" she asked. There was a pause and then she realized what he called her. "How did you know my name?"

He still held her firmly not wanting to let her go. Whether it was because he was worried she'd fall again or because he enjoyed feeling her near, he didn't quite know.

"Tell me! How do you know my name?" she was yelling again.

"You know you're going to regret not being nicer to me when you see what I have," he teased. Still holding her with one arm, he picked up the bag he dropped when he was afraid she'd do the same.

"I found your bag, Danni. You can thank me anytime now."

Heaving a sigh, Danni looked at the bag in his hand and then his face and said, "Thank you…um..."

"Mitchell. And that's much better." He handed her the satchel and then after he was sure she was steady, let go.

Danni tried to open it with her one good hand while trying to balance it on her knee.

"Here, "Mitchell said, "Why don't we sit back down and you can look through it. And before you ask, I swear I didn't do anything except look for your I.D."

Danni gave him a skeptical look as she slowly slid back down the wall to sit. Placing the bag next to her, she started to rifle through it, seemingly on a mission to find something. Mitchell watched her from where he stood and was again taken with this girl. He saw she was trying to be tough but that something had broken her. Something about her reminded him of him. He sat down next to her and helped hold the bag open while she pushed random objects around with her good arm.

"What are you looking for?" Mitchell asked.

"None of you business," Danni snapped. Clearly, she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. Her focus was on finding something in that bag.

"Maybe I could help? I do have two good arms."

Danni looked up from what she was doing to see Mitchell smiling at her, hold up his hands. Relenting because she was getting tired and was not accomplishing much with one arm, she pushed the bag towards him.

"Fine," she said. "Can you pull out the laptop? It's probably buried under everything else."

"You know Danni, we might be a lot more comfortable in your room, where there is heat," Mitchell said. He rubbed his hands together, the fingerless gloves he wore not doing much good. Looking next to him he saw Danni, shivering but assumed she'd never admit to being cold.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice shaking just a bit. "Can you please just get me my computer?"

Shaking his head, Mitchell reached into the bag again and pulled out the requested object. He handed it to Danni and watched as she opened it and turned it on. Amazingly the battery still had some life in it and Mitchell watched Danni's face as the screen lit up, giving her a glow. He sat back and while she was intent on her task, slipped his arm around her shoulders. Danni pulled reflexively pulled away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she cried.

Mitchell was caught off guard by this. Usually, women liked his attentions so this reaction was new to him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't doing anything Danni. I saw you were cold I just thought that maybe…"

"Yeah, I know what you thought. Just what every guy thinks when a girl seems vulnerable. Act nice, pretend to be their friend, buy them a drink and then assume you can tap it."

Danni's voice was shaking as she spoke and Mitchell guessed that her reaction was not about him but about something or someone else. Maybe it was about the person who put her here. Seeing she was upset, he changed his tactic and his demeanor. He pulled away from her and took off his jacket instead.

"Here, take this instead," Mitchell offered. He moved her forward to drape the jacket over her shoulders and then sat back giving her space.

Danni said nothing but just stared at his face and seeing no ulterior motive, smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered before turning back to the computer. Mitchell sat quietly, keeping his gaze on her as she scanned what appeared to be pictures and videos of some guy. He wondered if this was the person who hurt her so much to make her harden her heart. He said nothing for a few minutes until he felt her body tremble next to him and saw that she was crying. Danni's head was bent forward, her eyes glued to the screen as her hair shielded her face. Yet he saw the tears fall on her hands as they moved along the mouse pad. Mitchell waited before pushing the hair behind her ear and putting his finger under her chin, brought her around to face him.

"Who is that Danni? Is the person who hurt you?" Mitchell's voice was soft, the care evident in it.

Danni's eyes followed Mitchell's line of vision as he nodded towards the screen. There, frozen in time, was a shot of her brother, Chris; his face and gaze wide with a cheesy grin on his face. Brushing the tears away, Danni shook her head and answered him.

"No. That's my brother, Chris. He was murdered," she stated simply and then paused while she waited for his reaction. There was always some sort of stunned look or gasp when she used the word "murder".

"Murdered? How? Are you sure?" Mitchell was extremely curious as to the way her brother might have been killed and hoped that it had nothing to do with anyone he knew.

"Yes, I'm sure. I saw it happen," she choked out as the memory of seeing her brother's body flung across the street and trampled by an SUV came back to her vividly. "It's not exactly something you can forget."

Mitchell saw that this event must have been the one that set her on the path to Bristol. She started crying again and this time when he went to comfort her with a hug she did not push him away. Danni laid her head on his shoulder and let the tears flow. Mitchell said nothing but kept looking at the computer screen and the picture of her brother. He then noticed that she was in the background with someone else. Another guy and she seemed quite close to him. Mitchell wanted to know who he was and what he meant to Danni. He kept staring at her on the computer and saw that her hair was blonder and longer and she looked so young. He wondered how long ago this was taken as he turned to look at the head now lying on his shoulder. The red color of it seemed to suit her fiery personality more so than the mild blond.

The sobbing subsided and Danni picked her head up to look at Mitchell's face. He was still looking at the computer when she realized that not only was Chris in that photo but so were she and Jake. With a sudden burst of anger, she slammed the laptop shut.

"What was that for?" Mitchell asked.

"Nothing. I was tired of going down memory lane. Oh and sorry if I got your shirt wet," she said. Her tone was short. Mitchell wondered what set her off and figured it had to be the photo they were looking at.

"I like you better as a red head. It definitely fits your personality better," Mitchell said lightly. He was clearly trying to ease the tension that had surfaced unexpectedly.

Danni was surprised by his comment and wondered what he meant by that until she realized that he must have seen her in that picture with Jake. _Great,_ she thought. _Now I have to explain that._

"Thanks. I agree. Blonde was too wussy. And before _you_ ask, that guy in the picture with me was my ex-boyfriend. He's dead," Danni responded.

Now it was Mitchell's turn to look surprised. This girl's detached attitude towards things that should break someone was scary. He knew people like that and eventually when they crack, it's far reaching and not very pretty. He got the feeling Danni was one of them.

"How did he die? Was it with your brother?"He asked.

Danni burst into a bitter laugh. "No. If you must know, Jake, that's my bastard ex, actually helped get my brother killed."

"What? Gee Danni, how'd you get so lucky?"

"Born under a black moon I suppose," she quipped.

Mitchell saw that she wanted to talk but wasn't going to offer up the information of her life and he wanted to know as much about her as possible. It was the first time in decades he felt the need to connect on a deeper level with another-human.

"Do you want to talk? I've been told I'm a pretty good listener," he said.

Danni searched his face to see if he was feeding her a line in order to get something else out of her. Lately, that had been her experience with people in general and men in particular.

"Don't you have to be somewhere mopping or cleaning something?"

"Actually I'm off duty and I have plenty of time. If you want some company," he replied.

She considered his offer. Danni was totally alone at this point so why not let some stranger into her world. She could tell he was interested in her so she might as well open herself up—as much as she could-and scare him away. Or he'll make his one move in which case she would have been right again and she could move on.

"Fine. If you want to get all Oprah on me, I'll tell you my story. And then, when I'm done, I'll watch you walk away. But if you could help me get back to my room before you go, that would be great," Danni said, not holding back the sarcasm.

Mitchell smiled at her; something she didn't expect.

"Let me tell you something, Danielle/Danni Robson. I've been around long enough to have seen and heard just about everything. I doubt that anything that comes out of your mouth will shock or scare me away. Let me be the judge of how I react, alright?"

Danni wasn't used to men coming back at her when she went on the attack and she's not sure how she felt about it. Yet while she had no real idea who John Mitchell was she got the impression that she was dealing with someone who had something in common with her and therefore would not criticize.

"So your dead bastard ex the reason you're in here?"

"In a roundabout way, I suppose you could say that."

Without realizing what she was doing she settled back into the crook of his body and pulling her knees back up against her chest for warmth, told Mitchell the story of Chris's death.

"It seems my brother saw something he shouldn't have and in some idiotic moment of stupidity thought that blackmail would make him fast money. Oh did I mention that Jake gave him that idea? Yeah, so they both decided to blackmail some politician who hired some people to get the information he had anyway. Keeping up so far?" she quipped.

"Yes, I think I've got it. Your brother and the dead ex got into something they couldn't handle. Have I got it so far?" Mitchell retorted.

"Good going. Guess you aren't just a pretty face but actually have some smarts too," she said.

With that comment, Mitchell knew he was making headway with Danni. She seemed to relax as well and so continued.

"So the friends of the blackmailed politician took it upon themselves to handle my brother which included killing him. Oh and Jake helped set him up for that," she ended her recitation in flatly as if it were a debate speech.

"Christ Danni that really does suck. You weren't kidding were you?"

"No genius, I wasn't. You want to know the best part of it. When I was trying to find out what happened, Jake played me because I must have inherited the same idiot gene as by brother. And thinking I might actually feel something for him again and vice versa I dropped my guard and let him into my pants. Stupid me, right?"

"Stop it! Why are you blaming yourself for everything? I'm sure you didn't put yourself in the sight of the car that swiped you, did you? Mitchell said.

"Well I was over served at that bar I was at. That was after a guy that was fairly cute, not as cute as you maybe, but still easy on the eyes, bought me a drink and assumed that was an instant invitation to my bed. I straightened him out quickly but still stayed to drown out…." Danni didn't finish that thought.

"The pain," Mitchell completed the thought.

Danni turned to look at him and saw that he knew exactly what she was feeling. How was that possible? She didn't think that anyone would get it.

"Yes, the pain. Have you ever felt that? An ache so deep you think you can never make it go away? So you try to numb it with pills or liquor or sex?" Danni asked.

Now Mitchell looked at her and saw that she seemed to be letting him into her soul. In her eyes he saw someone who could be a new friend for him; someone who wouldn't judge or be freaked out by his past.

"Actually I'm fighting a couple of demons myself," he offered.

Danni pulled away a bit to really look at Mitchell and saw that he wasn't flirting or saying something he thought she wanted to hear. Instead, it seemed he was sharing a piece of himself that perhaps he'd kept inside too.

"Well then, we seem to be two peas in a pod," she said as her body shivered. She pushed against him trying to absorb some of his warmth while trying to hold his jacket around her chest.

"Look, I get that you're all tough and wanting to keep men at arm's length, but I'm fucking freezing and you're going to catch your death. Let me take you back inside," he said slowly standing and helping her up.

When they were face to face, Mitchell rubbed her arms to warm her up. Danni was grateful for the body contact and didn't fight the gesture. Mitchell bent down and put the laptop back in the bag before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder. He then held his hand out for Danni and waited for her to take it. She looked down at the gloved hand and then up at his face. Putting her hand in his, she started to walk with him but felt things getting too deep and so she broke the through the air with another barb.

"What's with this glove thing Mitchell? You know the 90's are over right?"

Mitchell looked down at their joined hands and he realized that she might be right.

"Habit I guess. Aren't you glad for the extra warmth, though?" he asked her.

Giving him a small smile, Danni took it slow because she was a bit unsteady on her feet. Mitchell saw her falter and wondered if she had any food since she was admitted last night.

"When's the last time you had something to eat, Danni?"

She stopped and turned to him. "I can't remember. I don't think food was on my list the night I got hit," she said flippantly. Danni then had another thought.

"How did you find my bag?" she asked.

"I have-friends—in the police department. I just asked around and got lucky." Mitchell wanted to change the subject and quickly.

"How about we get you inside and then I'll see what I can scrounge up from the commissary," he said.

As they kept walking Danni linked her arm through Mitchell's. He smiled as he felt her take the initiative to make contact.

"Thank you, John Mitchell. I didn't think I needed a friend. I guess I was wrong," she said softly.

For now, she would allow this man, who she trusted without question or reason, take hold of her and lead her back to her room. Danni figured she might as well enjoy the bed for as long as she could while she figured out what she would do next.

He said nothing as they approached the door. When he opened it to let Danni enter first Mitchell said, "Me too Danni Robson. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Mitchell lay on his bed, smoking a cigarette and staring at the ceiling. He had just left Danni back at the hospital after persuading her to abandon her rooftop hideout and go back inside to get warm and fed. She had just told him the details surrounding her brother's death and the extenuating circumstances that landed her in the hospital. It all made sense to him why she was so hard and distant. She had been betrayed by a person she thought she loved and who she believed loved her in return. That was something he could easily relate to having been on the receiving and delivery end of both. It was funny that the things Danni thought would turn someone away were actually traits that Mitchell understood and accepted; the fear of letting people in after getting hurt; the cynicism toward love; the wanting to strike first before being struck.

He sat up and put out his smoke, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Glancing at the clock he saw it was well past midnight but his need for caffeine was calling and so he trooped downstairs to make a cup. Not wanting to wake his flatmates he made sure to tread lightly as he passed their rooms. Reaching the stairs he was greeted by one of them who never slept anyway.

"Annie, Jesus, you scared the hell out of me," he said.

"That's kind of my job, isn't it?" she replied.

"Funny." He swept past her and continued to the kitchen, putting a kettle on for water. Coming to stand beside him, Annie took over getting a mug and the coffee ready for the making, brushing Mitchell aside.

"Go sit down, "she ordered. "You know I like doing this. It makes me feel normal."

Mitchell did as he was told and took a place at the table. He clasped his hands and leaned his chin on them, going into deep thought. Danni Robson entering his life at this point in time seemed to almost be an omen. For the past months he had been struggling with his own sobriety, so to speak, on a daily basis. He was so wrapped up in his own head that to be diverted by someone else and their drama was welcome. What he didn't expect were these other feelings that seemed to be resurrected. The last time he felt those emotions was decades ago when another girl tried to save him from himself and for a time it worked. She was probably the only person he truly loved and because of that love, he gave her up. He didn't want to drag her into the darkness that was his life.

Now there was Danni; a broken, hardened young woman, who is a reflection of himself all those years ago. And somewhere in the still human part of his being, Mitchell felt that he could try and save her. He thought about how exactly he could do that when Annie place the mug of black coffee in front of him. She took a seat opposite and watched as he sipped the steaming brew. Mitchell didn't take notice of her until he heard her clear her throat and looked at her over the cup.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Who is she?" Annie asked.

"Who is who? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Mitchell. You're brooding more than usual. That usually means a girl is involved. So who is she? Where did you meet her?" Annie was persistent in her questions and Mitchell knew it.

"God, can't I have any kind of private life?"

Annie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow knowing that question was redundant in this house. So she waited for him to answer.

"Fine. She's just someone I met the other night at the hospital," he explained.

"Oh lord not another Lauren. Or worse, Lucy. Mitchell, please do not tell me you've become interested in another staff member."

"Actually if you must know she's a patient," he admitted.

Annie sat back and looked at him trying to figure out exactly what he was doing. It was bad enough when he was involved with Lauren. That relationship was complicated and based on an event which Mitchell still regretted because it ultimately led to Lauren's death. It was not something they discussed but she knew he still carried the guilt of it all. As for Lucy, there was just something desperate about that woman that both she and their other flatmate, George, could not figure out but definitely didn't like. Luckily Mitchell did not fall for her tactics of trying to seduce him and so gave her the brush off. Annie knew he was lonely and struggling with his demons but there was not much she or George could do but wondered if getting involved with someone new was the way to handle it.

She was about to say something when George walked into the kitchen. The deafening silence and sight of Mitchell seemingly upset alerted George that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked as he went to put the kettle on again.

Mitchell appeared to not hear him so Annie piped up with an answer.

"Seems Mitchell here has met a woman," she said with just a touch of sarcasm.

George stopped making his own cup of tea and turned to look at his friends sitting at the table. He glanced from one to the other and back again waiting for some explanation.

"Is someone going to tell me who?" he asked.

Mitchell looked up at him and then gave an exasperated look to Annie. He didn't want to get into this with either of them but apparently, they had no secrets between them so he felt obligated to fill them in on just the basics.

"Alright. She was in an accident the other night. Almost hit by a car while on a bike. Her name is Danni."

He stopped there because he didn't want to go into the details of everything with them just yet.

"That's it?"Annie questioned. She felt there was more.

"Danni?" George asked. "What is she twelve?"

Mitchell glared at George, annoyed at his friend's attitude and was now sorry that he mentioned it at all. He knew he should keep it quiet.

"I don't know how old she is but she's not twelve. And I would appreciate it if you would give me some credit. Granted that the fact that I haven't had a great track record would make you doubt this but she's-different," Mitchell said.

George was skeptical but saw that his friend was sincere. He moved to sit down at the table with the others and gave a warning look to Annie; she had a tendency to speak her mind when least wanted. He looked at Mitchell and saw that something was different in him as well. He was reserved about this news.

"Well then, I'm happy for you Mitchell," George said.

Mitchell was surprised at his friend's support. "Really?"

"Yes. You need someone," George offered.

"Oh, I'm sure he needs someone, George. Don't all men _need_ someone? But you know how things can go wonky with Mitchell," Annie said.

Both Mitchell and George were incredulous at her statement.

"For you information, "Mitchell started, "I have been doing just find dealing with _the need_ , Annie as you so delicately put it. This has nothing to do with sex. Or other things."

He stood up, went to the sink and put his cup in there. With his back to the others, he hung his head because he knew that their fears were not totally without merit yet he was determined to make this, whatever this was, work with Danni. Turning around his face relaxed as he gave a sincere plea to his friends.

"Look I know that you are both only trying to show concern for me. But I'm okay. Danni is just a friend. Maybe not even that because we just met and didn't exactly get off on the right foot. Who knows where this will go? I know that she's hurt and she could use a friend. So could I. And I understand her. I don't know why but I do. So please, just stop worrying. And trust me," Mitchell asked.

Annie and George bristled at the statement that he could use a friend but saw that he wanted their approval. Not that he needed it but that he wanted it. George got up and went to him.

"Whatever you decide to do, we're here for you. Right, Annie?" George looked at Annie and raised his eyebrows encouraging her to join them.

"Yeah. What George said. Whatever you need we're here for you," Annie said. The lack of enthusiasm was overwhelming.

"Thanks," Mitchell said knowing that Annie was not happy with his news.

He started for the door and stopped to get his keys.

"I'm off to the hospital," he said.

"To see Danni?" Annie said dripping with disapproval.

"To go to work," Mitchell corrected.

With one more look at them, Mitchell opened the door and headed out into the dark. For the first time in a while, he felt optimistic and looking forward to work.

Danni was sitting up in bed, her legs crossed under her as she tried to go through her bag in an attempt to find clothes that she could wear out of the hospital. So far she's come up with a pair of jeans and a questionable scented t-shirt. Her hoodie and jacket were taken when she came in. She wondered if maybe Mitchell could scout around for it. Since last night when they had talked Danni felt a small sense of peace. It was the first time she had shared the whole story of Chris's death, her relationship with Jake and the actions that led to her accident with someone. She didn't expect to bare her soul to a total stranger and yet Mitchell didn't feel like a stranger. He felt like someone she'd known forever and for Danni that was a rare find. Of course, she never made things easy when she met new people. Being betrayed and taken for a fool tends to put you on alert.

What was different about Mitchell was that he didn't try to make a move on her. Initially, she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or insulted. Usually, men fell over themselves trying to impress her which most of the time worked in the opposite way. But when he touched her, Danni felt a spark. It wasn't like what she felt with Jake which she now realized was just a childish infatuation. Deep down she came to see that she didn't even like Jake so when she found him in bed with Trix a part of her was relieved. If that didn't happen she might still be stuck in that relationship, miserable and fighting. Even the sex wasn't all that great. That thought brought a wry smile to her face as she thought about encounters she'd had after that which made her admit she and Jake really weren't compatible on any level.

During her time in Australia, she met and slept with a few men. Some lasting a few weeks, some not even lasting the night. She never thought of herself as easy but it seemed that since Chris's death there was nothing to ground her; to keep her stable. She had no family, no friends, and no ties so she looked for something to hold on to in men. It was hard for her to make friends with women because she was seen as a "guy's girl" as she got along better with men than women. They often saw her as a threat to their relationships and Danni just had to laugh. If she wanted one of those men she could get them but she wouldn't do what those women were afraid of having been on the receiving end of that.

Laying the jeans and shirt on the bed she looked in the bag for some underwear and luckily found a pair of purple boy shorts and a sports bra. Looking at her clothes she wondered how she was going to get dressed with a semi-useless arm. She was getting used to the cast but it still made it difficult to maneuver. Tilting her head back on the pillows she closed her eyes and thought about her other dilemma. She had clothes but she had no place to go. She couldn't and wouldn't go back to Chris's flat. Hell Danni didn't even know if it still existed. She had no friends and no family around so basically, she was homeless and without her bike virtually trapped in this hospital. Without warning, she started to cry. Danni silently allowed the tears to fall down her cheek, the coolness of the moisture soothing her, acting like a balm. They caressed her face as her mother used to do with a damp cloth when she was upset or ill. She didn't move to wipe them away, wanting them to dry on her skin so she could feel them a bit longer.

"Hey?" the soft Irish voice said.

Danni lifted her head as she opened her eyes slowly to gaze at who was speaking. Her eyes were puffy from crying and Mitchell, for a moment, didn't know what to do. His instinct was to run to her and take her in his arms so he could hold her. The other side of his brain told him to wait until invited because Danni was not a girl who like having her space invaded without warning. They stared at each other for a minute before Danni let out another sob and Mitchell went with his instinct. Leaving the mop and bucket at the door, he flew to her side, wrapping her in his arms as he took a seat next to her on the bed. Careful not to crush her arm between them, he held it instead, his fingers holding hers lightly as his other arm held her against his chest.

For the second time in as many nights, Danni sobbed into Mitchell's shirt.

"At least this time it's a work shirt," he said.

The joke was not lost on Danni and pulling her head up she looked into his eyes and he smiled. Sniffling hard, Mitchell reached behind him to the side table and got a tissue. Holding it up to her nose, he made her blow before she took it and finished the job herself. He handed her another one as she handed him the dirty one.

"Good thing I'm wearing gloves," Mitchell teased as Danni looked up at him and smiled from behind the paper.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't think-I mean I usually don't-oh shit, I don't know what I'm saying."

"Hey, Danni it's okay. I'm a hospital porter. I've clean up bodily fluids way worse than this," he said.

She took a breath and after holding out her hand for another tissue started to laugh.

"That's right. I forgot the glamorous job you had. This must seem pretty ordinary to you," she replied.

"Yes too ordinary. I like the exploding poo or projectile vomit most of the time," he snapped back.

Mitchell made a move to stand up, the joke no longer funny. He stood by the bed, peeling off his gloves to dump in the waste basket when Danni reached up to grasp his wrist.

"I'm sorry. Mitchell, please don't go," she cried.

It was a plea, something that Mitchell was sure she didn't do on a regular basis. He stopped moving and looking down at her hand holding his wrist felt the warmth transferring from her body to his. The current between them was fluid and he knew felt by both of them because he heard Danni's breath hitch. Mitchell looked up into her face and put his hand over hers, squeezing it in return.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Mitchell said quietly.

"Good because I don't think I could deal with someone else leaving me. Even if it is you and we've only just met," she croaked out.

Mitchell searched her face as she spoke and saw vulnerability. It touched something that he hadn't remembered he had inside him in a quite awhile. He wanted to help and protect her. But not take her. It was a strange feeling for him; to feel this close to someone on such a human level without the thirst that often rose soon after meeting a new person. Danni didn't rouse that hunger in him. It's not that he wasn't attracted to her for she was beautiful and feisty. Plus she didn't take any bullshit which he quite liked. He was willing to put his addiction aside to get closer this girl and see why she was brought into his life.

"I must look awful," she said as she tried to dry her eyes with the end of the sheet.

Mitchell watched her, amused at her little kid routine before he got her the entire box of Kleenex and dropped it in front of her. Taking out a tissue, he reached up and dabbed her eyes himself, catching the stray moisture on the paper.

"You look fine," he murmured. "Beautiful."

The last word said under his breath but Danni heard it anyway. She said nothing but allowed him to touch her. She couldn't remember the last time someone showed such tenderness towards her. Perhaps it was her mother when she was still in school and cried herself to sleep when she was teased. Danni felt some odd and symbiotic connection with this man who seemed older than his years but looked no older than most of the guys she road with. She knew he had demons and maybe it was the fact that he was not perfect which put her at ease. There were no expectations to live up to which was good. Danni had no expectations of herself or life. She existed but wasn't living and she wanted to live. She wanted to see and experience things that made her feel because right now she was numb. And, as she just remembered, homeless. Danni didn't want to tell him about her situation because it might look like a stab for attention. Yet she needed to tell someone that when she got out in the next day she had no place to go.

"Mitchell? Can I ask you something?" she said.

Danni kept her head down and traced patterns on her cast with the finger of her other hand. For the first time, Mitchell could see some of the tattoos that covered her arm. There was a random display of flowers and shadowed black vines that seemed to intertwine from her wrist to her.

"What does your tattoo mean?" he asked as his hand went to outline the pictures on her skin.

Danni felt a chill run up her spine as she kept her eyes on his hand while it left feather light impressions on her arm. She was afraid to look him in the eye because she was sure he would see that she was becoming very attracted to him.

"Nothing much. The flowers are for my mother and the rest was done during various alleycat runs, parties, and impulses."

"Interesting. Do you usually just do things on a whim or impulse?" he asked.

Mitchell was finding out that Danni was more like him than he originally thought. She seemed to live each day as it came, with no plans or expectations. He, on the other hand, learned long ago that the old phrase that included "the best-laid plans" was very true. Making plans often led to disappointment or failure. Better to handle things as they arose hope for the best rather than have hopes dashed, especially if those plans relied on the actions of others. He couldn't count the number of times he had pinned his future on someone else just to have it get mucked up forcing him to regroup and start again. It was only in the past few years, after meeting George and Annie that he found a small sense of stability which allowed him to try and live a human life, including making plans for a future. Now as he stared at Danni, who obviously had something on her mind, he wondered if that future included her in some way. Of all the traits he and his flatmates had, being psychic wasn't one of them.

"What?" Danni asked. She was caught off guard by his question because she was focused on getting his help with her housing situation.

"Impulsiveness? Is it something you practice regularly?"

"It seems to be genetic. My brother's impulsiveness got him killed and well, as for me-. Let's just say if I took the time to think I'd probably not be here but I would be bored."

She tried to make it a joke but failed. Danni could see that Mitchell wasn't buying her attempt at humor.

"Then I must carry the same gene because for most of my life I've lived without a map," he said almost wistfully.

Danni saw a change come over his face as he seemed to remember something in the past.

"How's that worked out for you?" she said, trying to provoke an answer out of him.

Mitchell didn't know why she was turning the conversation but he wanted to see what she was about and played along.

"I've had good days and bad days," he said.

"And today?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe it will depend on what you want to ask me. I distracted you before. What is it you want, Danni?"

Now Danni was embarrassed because she felt she was about to intrude on this person who she was beginning to like and who was becoming a friend. Or so she hoped. She bent her head down, focusing on her fingers, the streaks of pink hair becoming visible amongst her natural red. Mitchell could see whatever she wanted to say was not going to be easy so he bided his time until she wanted to talk by picking up a strand of the fuchsia locks and played with it gently. Danni felt the slight tug on her head and lifted it to look at her tormentor.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"How do you get the red hair to turn pink?"

Danni pulled his hand off her head but didn't let go. Her fingers automatically threaded with his as she spoke, with Mitchell squeezing her hand ever so slightly.

"It's called dye. I'm sure you've heard of it," she retorted.

"Doesn't it come out when you wash your hair? You do wash your hair don't you?" he teased.

"Yes, genius. It doesn't look like the same could be said for you," she said as she pulled on one of the wayward curls falling across his forehead.

"I'll have you know my hair is envied by many people, "Mitchell replied, pulled his hair out of her hand.

"Really? Are these people bald?"

Mitchell pulled away from her and couldn't help but laugh as he saw the teasing look on her face.

"Now it seems you are diverting from whatever it is you want to ask me. I thought we were friends, Danni. Please tell me what's on your mind," he said, the tone turning serious again.

Danni searched his face, zoning in on his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She truly believed this John Mitchell was no ordinary man and he was brought into her life for a reason. She just didn't know what that was, but his reaction to what she was about to tell him might shed some light on that.

"Do you think you could look around and see if they put my jacket somewhere?" she asked.

Her voice was small and she didn't look at him when she spoke. Mitchell knew that was not what she wanted to say but he left it alone for the moment as he rose and went to the small closet in the corner of the room. There he pulled out a drawstring plastic bag with her name on it. Placing it on the bed, he opened it and pulled out the jacket she had been asking about as well as her shoes.

He said nothing but waited for her thanks.

"Why didn't you tell me it was here all the time?" she said as she picked up the jacket and held it to her chest.

"I thought you knew. So now that I've solved your problem I should get back to work. I'll make sure to stop by before you get sprung tomorrow, ok?"

Mitchell was at the door gathering his equipment when Danni yelled out to him.

"Mitchell wait!" He turned and came back to her seeing the distress on her face.

"What is it?" Mitchell was getting impatient. "Danni, will you just say what you need to say? Believe me, I've heard it all."

Danni took a breath and spit out her dilemma.

"I don't have any place to go," she cried. Tears again flowed as she put her face in her hands and sobbed.

Mitchell stared at her not sure he heard her right.

"What do you mean? When you get released? Don't you have any friends?" he asked.

Danni shook her head in response.

"No," she croaked out. "I don't. And I won't go back to Chris's flat. So that's why I needed the jacket. In case I'm out on the streets tomorrow looking for a place to stay."

At first, Mitchell thought maybe she was being dramatic but from the little time he spent with her, he knew Danni Robson was not a drama queen. She was blunt, honest and proud so he knew this must be killing her.

"Danni, why didn't you say something sooner?" He spoke as he walked back to her bedside again taking up residence next to her.

"I just did. I didn't realize it until last night and I wasn't really in the mood to ask for help then," she said.

"It's not a crime to ask for help from a friend," Mitchell said.

"Are you my friend?" Her question was said softly almost to herself.

"I am. And as luck would have it there is room in my house for one more. That is if you're ok with another flatmate." His voice was light and eased the tension. Danni breathed a sigh of relief that the question was out there and it didn't send him running.

"So, me and two guys? Well, that should solidify my reputation. Are you sure it's okay? And I promise it will only be temporary until I can start working again."

She sounded hopeful and Mitchell loved that a smile came to her face.

"Don't worry about it. George will love some new company. I think he gets tired of just us being around," Mitchell offered.

"George? Is he your other flatmate?"

"Yes. We met a few years ago. He's pretty much my only friend."

Danni cleared her throat waiting for him to realize what he said.

"Until I met you," he corrected.

"Thank you."

"So, tomorrow when they let you go, you'll come home with me. And then we will see about everything else, alright?"

Mitchell lifted his hand to touch her face and turn it to him. There was a moment between them that could not be denied but neither of them made the next obvious move. Instead, Danni put her hand on his and smiled.

"Yes. I'll just let things happen. No plans for now. That always seems to get me in trouble," she said softly.

"Me too," Mitchell agreed.

Mitchell's thumb grazed her cheek ever so lightly as if trying to memorize her features. His eyes took in her whole face and settled on those clear blue orbs of hers that seemed like deep reflective pools of water. He felt himself falling into them again but unlike connections of the past, he didn't feel the standard trepidation that this might be the wrong thing to do.

"Seems we are two of kind John Mitchell," she said as the shiest of smiles came across her face.

"I believe you're right, Danielle Robson."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4—

Mitchell arrived at the hospital early the next morning ready to bring Danni into his world, so to speak. He knew that exposing her to the house and all that came with it was risky, but something told him that if Danni ever learned the truth she would not be quick to judge. She had her own demons and past that she was dealing with as well. While they might be a far cry from his, there appeared to be a commonality between them. It was this that drove him to pursue the friendship. Aside from George and Annie, Mitchell had no relationships outside the community he was trying to distance himself from and he was lonely. From what he gathered, Danni was in the same predicament. His past attempts at any sort of relationship ended badly, for one reason or another.

Walking down the hallway to her room, Mitchell was filled with nerves. He focused on reaching Danni and so didn't notice that someone had joined him.

"Where are you headed so early?" the voice said.

Startled he turned and saw Lucy walking beside him, trying to keep in step.

"Lucy. I didn't expect to see you. If you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere. Someone is waiting for me," he said, striving to move ahead of her.

"What could have you so anxious, Mitchell? I don't think I've ever seen you so determined," she said.

It was clear that Lucy was trying to strike up a conversation where there was none and Mitchell was not in the mood. In fact, his moods for Lucy faded as quickly as they came when he realized that she was not the type of person he wanted in his life. There was a desperation to her that was off-putting which set his inner senses on guard. He ended their personal connection as soon as he felt that, leaving work as the only thing they shared.

"I'm here to take a friend home. Now if you'll excuse me," he stated quickly as he picked up the pace towards Danni's room.

Lucy noticed which direction he was going in and realized what he was doing.

"It's not that street rat on the bike, is it?" she asked.

The disapproving tone to her comment was evident but Mitchell chose to ignore it. That last thing he wanted was to get into a debate with Lucy about his intentions towards Danni when he knew he'd be facing the same discussion when he got home. Defending his decision on one front was quite enough. However, he wasn't going to let her get away with calling Danni names. He stopped and turned to face her.

"For your information, _Danni_ is not a street rat. She's someone who's had some hard times and who I feel the need to help. So I really don't care what you think. If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," Mitchell said.

He didn't wait for a response. He picked up his pace, walking with determination towards Danni's room, anxious to get her out of here. Lucy said nothing but watched as he retreated. She could not figure out what it was about that girl that intrigued him but she didn't dwell on it. She'd find out soon enough because she was sure there was something else about her, besides her pathetic circumstances, which had Mitchell this interested.

Finally shaking Lucy from his sight, Mitchell reached Danni's room and knocked gently before entering.

"Come in," said a voice from the other side.

Mitchell strained to hear through the door because she spoke so low. Opening the door, he poked his head around and saw Danni in her hospital gown, standing by the bed with her clothes laid out, staring at them.

"I think it would help to get you out of here faster if you actually put them on," he teased.

"Very funny. I would love to but if you've forgotten I've only got one functioning arm," she said as she pointed to the wrapped one.

"Sorry, "Mitchell said as he walked closer to her. "I didn't mean to tease you. Can I help?"

Danni looked at him with an "are you serious" expression and then sat down on the bed. It was clear she was forming a plan of action as to which article of clothing she should attempt to put on first but her biggest dilemma was whether to put on a bra or just try and slip on her t-shirt and jeans without one. At this point, she just wanted to get the hell out of this place. Mitchell was at a loss as to how to help her without it seeming inappropriate. There was no denying the attraction between them but was that based on something physical or just a mutual sympathy? He knew that when she was crying he wanted to give her comfort. The urge to kiss her was strong, without the usual hunger that accompanied his interactions with a woman. In the past, Mitchell never had to think twice about how to handle women. Now here she stood, vulnerable and in need of assistance but he wasn't quite sure how to proceed. Knowing Danni for these few days he figured honesty was the best policy if he wanted to make any kind of headway.

"Hey, I can help you if you tell me how," he said.

Danni was ready to make a snide comment until she saw the sincerity in his offer. She knew she needed his help so she turned off the martyr routine and motioned for him to come closer.

"Thanks, Mitchell. I'm not really sure how unless you lend me an extra hand. And that will require some close contact. Are you okay with that?" she responded.

Her voice was a bit shaky as she was embarrassed at the request but wanted to get this over with and get out.

"I can control myself, Danni, when I have to," Mitchell replied. "Why don't we try to get your jeans on first? That shouldn't be too hard. Or tempting."

He tried to lighten the mood with his comment but all he got was a raised eyebrow and tilted head from Danni.

"Sorry, I'll forget the jokes. Let's get back to the problem at hand," he said with a grin.

Picking up the jeans, Mitchell stood in front of Danni and held them out so that she could step into them. Placing her one good hand on his shoulder, she was able to slip her legs into the denim while not losing her balance. For his part, Mitchell focused on her red and pink hair, trying desperately not to take a look at her infinitely long legs as she wriggled her hips into the garment. Danni straightened up and moving the gown out of the way, tried to close the button with her one hand. Seeing that she was struggling, Mitchell reached out and buttoned them for her, his fingers grazing the skin of her abdomen. He felt her shiver at his touch but kept his head down, not daring to look at her.

"Are your hands always this cold?" she asked.

Mitchell lifted his head to smile at her.

"Usually."

"Is that why you wear gloves?"

He could see that she was teasing which must have been a sign that she was, not only recovering, but trusting him as well.

"I thought it was a fashion statement. Don't you like them?"

Danni tilted her head and grasping his hand, held it up.

"Not really. They're kind of old man like. Worn wool and all that," she paused as she lifted his hand to her face," plus they smell a bit like an old man."

Mitchell ignored her comment as she brushed his hand aside. With focused determination, she managed to zipper the jeans herself which brought a smile to her face.

"Yes!" she said triumphantly.

"You're just like a grown up," Mitchell teased.

"I could say something but you're taking me in so that I'm not homeless. I guess I should be nice to you," Danni replied, the smile still on her lips.

"That's right. And I'm sure you can't wait to see where I'm taking you so why don't we finish getting you dressed," he said.

That statement brought Danni back to reality when she realized her arm was still a hindrance in this dressing thing. The jeans were easy considering that her gown covered most of her body. That wouldn't be the case in putting on her shirt. Danni thought about a plan of attack. Part of her didn't care if Mitchell saw her naked if it meant saving time to get her discharged. On the other hand, if she were really turning over a new leaf to start fresh, then habits of the past needed to be broken. That included letting men take advantage. Although Danni knew that Mitchell wouldn't fall into that category, she didn't want this relationship to start off on a physical launch pad.

"Mitchell, this might not be as easy as the jeans. But I will need some help," she said softly.

A blush rose on her cheeks as she picked up the light pink bra and held it in her hand. Mitchell's gaze traveled from the object to her face and back again. He realized that she was going to need help fastening this at least. The trick would be to do this without revealing too much or making her feel self-conscious.

"I see," Mitchell said.

"Relax Mitchell, I think I've figured out a way to get this done without compromising either of our virtues," she said.

Turning away from him, she proceeded to slip her arms out of the sleeves of the gown so that it hung around her neck like a poncho. Then, she brought the garment under the cotton gown and slid her arms through the straps. Once it was in place—and there was no chance of a malfunction—she spoke to Mitchell.

"If you can just hook it that would be great," she said over her shoulder.

Mitchell approached her back and opened the gown to reveal her slightly freckled skin, still black and blue from the accident. He reached for the hook and eyes and clasped them shut, securing the delicate pink underwear in place. In this close proximity, he heard her breathing get shallow and saw the pulse point in her neck throb. For a split second the desire to put his lips there, taste her skin and feel the blood course through her vein came over him. He stepped back and let out a breath and stared at her semi-clothed body. Danni let the gown drop as she picked up the t-shirt and got one arm through the sleeve, the material falling to cover her chest. She spun around and faced Mitchell whose eyes were focused on her neck.

"Can you help with the other arm?" Danni asked.

Mitchell was shaken out of his daze by the sound of her voice. He saw her staring at his face, waiting for his help.

"Um, yeah," he stammered.

He came close to her as he gingerly lifted the injured arm and slid it through the other sleeve. Then as he held the neck open she put her head through it, and as she reappeared their faces were inches apart. His hands were still holding the shirt in place, his knuckles barely touched her torso but there was enough contact to send a chill through her again. Mitchell saw as well as felt her body react. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought. _She's just another girl._

Danni felt it too and found she could not move her body. Her gaze never left his mouth; her heart beat picking up in tempo as her head inched towards his. Logically she knew she should stop herself but emotionally she wanted, no needed, to feel a connection with him. She knew it existed on some emotional plain, but now the ache to satisfy it physically was more intense than the ache of her injuries.

Mitchell felt it as well and against his better judgment, closed the distance between them until his lips met hers. The kiss was soft, gentle and tenuous. Both kept their hands at their sides until Danni's one good hand felt for his and took hold. Their heads moved to accommodate the growing heat of the kiss, as Danni's tongue sought entrance in his mouth. Mitchell at first resisted but as the kiss went on, and breathing became secondary, he let go and welcomed the softness. They continued for a few more seconds until the sound of the door opening broke them apart. Spinning towards the sound, Mitchell saw what appeared to be a dark head disappear into the hall and the door slammed close. He had a feeling what it might have been but he didn't want to leave Danni. Turning his attention back to her, they looked at each other and smiled. Danni lifted her hand and wiped Mitchell's lips, her thumb lingering longer than necessary. Mitchell smiled as he brushed a wayward reddish pink strand of hair from her face, his hand also, taking longer than needed as it felt the soft skin of her cheek.

"Well, that was unexpected," she said.

"I'd say so. I'm sorry," Mitchell said.

Danni was surprised and a bit put off.

"Was it that bad? I didn't think I was so out of practice," Danni said as she sat back down on the bed, trying to put on a sock.

Mitchell sat next to her and took it from her hand. He moved her around so that she was leaning back against the pillows, her foot now raised on the bed. Taking it in his hand he put the sock on following it with her Converse.

"Danni, the kiss was amazing. It's just that I don't think I'm good for you. I'm -complicated-and getting you mixed up in my life wouldn't be a smart thing. Besides, we've just met and you're moving into my house. Don't you think that's a recipe for disaster?"

He stopped after the first sock and shoe were secure and waited for her response. Danni glanced at him and, much to her disappointment acknowledged that he was right. She needed time to heal mentally and physically and while there was a clear and mutual attraction between them, taking it slow was probably the best advice she was given.

"Damn it, why are you the logical one? You're right of course. It wouldn't do either of us any good for me, for us, to jump into something," she said, switching feet so he could take care of the other one.

"Believe me, Danni. There is nothing more I'd rather do right now than to kiss you and keep kissing you," he admitted as he put on her other sock.

"Oh, so it didn't suck?"

He looked at her face and saw she was smiling which eased the tension of the moment.

"Far from it. I haven't felt that kind of connection with someone in a very long time," he said, the second Converse in place being tied.

"But?" she said.

Mitchell looked up from the foot he was holding to face her.

"You and I both know that we'd be making a mistake."

Danni bristled at that term and pulled her foot away from him to swing them over the side of the bed, her one arm in her lap holding the broken one. She shouldn't have been surprised by his saying this would be a mistake because that's all she was to most people. A mistake. She stood up to get her bag and swayed a little. Mitchell jumped up to catch her before she completely collapsed.

"Hey, slow down, Danni," Mitchell said. She pulled away and he held her tight.

"Let go of me," she said, tears beginning to flow.

"Danni," he said softly. "Stop it."

"I believe you already stopped it, Mitchell. Look, maybe my moving in with you is a mistake too. I'm sure I can find someplace to take me in. A church or shelter," she cried, tugging out of his arms.

She got free and stood opposite him, crying.

"Whoa there. I don't know what you think I meant but it certainly wasn't to send you away," Mitchell said, trying to reach for her again.

"Wasn't it? Didn't you just say I was a mistake?" she cried. She sat back down on the bed, holding her casted wrist in her good hand.

"Clearly you weren't listening. I did not say _you_ were a mistake. I said _this_ is a mistake. You, Danni, are very much not a mistake. And that's why this, whatever might be happening between us, needs to slow down. Because if my radar is right, if and when we do happen, it will be amazing," he said, quietly.

Mitchell reached for her hands, both of them and held tight. Danni kept her head down, looking at their connection and knew he was right. He knew she was vulnerable right now and she should appreciate that he wasn't looking to use her as some other guy might. She should be grateful and yet she was turning on him. Feeling like a fool, she had to turn this whole situation around before she took his hospitality.

"Well, you seem pretty sure of yourself, Mitchell. Have you taken polls to see if others think you're 'amazing'?"

Raising her arm, she wiped her tears and straightened up to look at him.

"I didn't say I was amazing. I said we would be amazing. In time," he corrected.

Danni paused before speaking and smiled.

"Yeah, I think you're right. And I just want to add one thing," she said.

"What's that?"

"Fuck you. For being right. Must be your advanced age that makes you so smart."

Mitchell thought silently to himself, "you have no idea."

"I have learned a lot over the years. Maybe I'll share it with you someday," he said, putting his arm around her.

Danni looked at the arm embracing her and leaned into his body.

"I can't wait to hear it," she answered.

Mitchell gave her a squeeze and Danni closed her eyes at the warmth of being this close to another human being. They stayed like this for a few minutes until the door opened and a hospital porter came in with a wheelchair. It was George.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mitchell said a little louder than he should have.

Danni lifted her head to see who he was talking to. In the doorway, she spied a tall, rather geeky looking man, with glasses and kind of vacant look on his face. It was obvious Mitchell knew him but his greeting.

"I'm working Mitchell. What are you doing here on your day off?" he asked until he saw who was sitting on the bed.

Mitchell's line of vision followed George's to Danni. He stood up and made the introductions.

"George, this Danni," he said.

George looked from Mitchell to Danni and back again. Moving closer into the room, the wheelchair leading the way, he held a hand out to Danni.

"Hi Danni, I'm George, Mitchell's housemate," he said

Danni looked him up and down and wondered how these two completely opposite people could be friends and roommates.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind my crashing at your place for awhile. I promise not to be a bother," Danni said quickly, trying to make a good impression.

George smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we can help you while you recover."

Dannie was surprised at the ease in which George accepted her. She imagined it was because Mitchell put him on his best behavior, but there was something about George she liked. He wasn't like Mitchell but there was a welcoming trait that made her feel less self-conscious about invading their space.

"Thank you, George. Mitchell has been quite accommodating," Danni said, her hand touching Mitchell's arm briefly.

"Yes. Mitchell is often quite-accommodating. What say we get you out of here so Mitchell can show you where you'll be staying?" George said as he pushed the chair closer to her.

"Do I really have to get in that? I feel fine," she argued.

"Yes," Mitchell interjected. "Hospital rules especially for someone who hit their head."

"Haven't you noticed I'm pretty hard-headed," she said.

"I have. But I'd like to keep you this way,"

"Fine," she said. Then looked up at George and said, "Is he always this bossy?"

"Depends on the situation. When it comes to housekeeping, he's fine with other people taking the lead," George said.

"I can imagine," Danni said, giving a glance at Mitchell. Looking back up at George, she added," Ok George, let's see how you steer this thing."

"Hopefully better than you on a bike," Mitchell said.

George and Danni both looked over at him and saw that he was being cheeky, a grin coming across his face.

"Does he always try and crack jokes too, George?" Danni asked.

"He tries, Danni," George responded.

Mitchell wasn't sure if he liked this instant camaraderie between his new and old friends, but he supposed it was better than them hating each other.

"Shall we go?" Mitchell said, walking towards and then opening the door.

"Yes," George said.

He turned the chair around and pushed Danni through the door, leaving Mitchell to grab her bag. They walked slowly down the hall to the reception desk where Danni was required to sign discharge papers. Leaving her to it, George pulled Mitchell aside to talk to him.

"She's pretty Mitchell," George started with a side glance to Danni. "What are you expecting from this relationship? What's the end game?"

Mitchell squinted and bristled at the implication and answered honestly.

"Friendship, George. Men and women can be just friends," he said.

He was clearly feeling defensive and seeing George's doubtful expression, relented and added, "Alright, there is something more. I can't explain it but I feel like she's a kindred spirit. There's a dark side to her that I understand. She's got demons too. We relate to each other."

George seemed to understand him.

"And what about your other—issue?"

"What about it?"

"Does she know?" George asked.

Mitchell hesitated before answering.

"No, not yet," he admitted.

"So are you going to tell her?"

"Eventually," Mitchell said. "I really like her George. She's beautiful, smart, doesn't take any bull. There's something about her that intrigues me. I haven't felt like this about anyone since…"

"Oh god, don't say Lucy," George pleaded.

Mitchell gave him an incredulous look.

"No! I'm talking about someone else. Someone who was with me when I tried to get clean the first time in the 60's. I haven't felt like this since Josie."

George's face took on an expression of recognition. He remembered Mitchell talking about Josie and how he loved her. Was his friend falling in love? He hadn't seen him this concerned about doing things the right way-well ever.

"Mitchell I hate to say it but you sound like you're falling in love with her," George said.

Mitchell said nothing because he didn't want to admit his friend was right. Instead, he looked past him George at Danni who was done signing paperwork and was once again seated in the chair. He spoke in a low tone so that Danni didn't hear.

"I don't know George. All I know is that she makes me feel different. About everything. She makes me want to care for someone other than myself."

George smiled at his friend, glad that he had some focus that was other than himself. Clearly, Danni and her issues were touching Mitchell in ways he hadn't expected. He could see his friend was nervous, scared even. To George, it made him human.

The nurse came from behind the desk to move her down the hallway where George and Mitchell were standing.

"Perhaps you can do your job, George?" she said with indignation.

The men turned at the sound of the nurse's voice and saw two women who, at the moment, were not pleased with them.

"Sorry, Mitchell and I were just…we were just making plans…never mind. I'll take it from here, Molly," George said. He stepped around to the back of the wheelchair to steer Danni to the exit.

She smiled up at Mitchell who shared a sheepish grin with her. Giving a sideways glance to George, he literally didn't know what to do so he did nothing. Danni looked between the friends wondering just what the deal was with these two. It was obvious that they shared some kind of secret or bond that was not to be shared. She was curious about her new housemates so it would be her mission to get to the bottom of their connection. For now, she was grateful to have a place to stay no matter the conditions.

"So, tell me more about this house you're taking me to. It's not some kind of man cave where you bring women over at all hours of the day and night?"

Danni spoke trying to lighten the mood and enjoyed getting a rise out of them. She saw the two exchange glances and then look down at her.

"Not quite Danni, "Mitchell said. "George and I are quite boring really. You'll see. So why don't we get you home and settled."

She again tried to read them and got nothing. Hopefully, when she saw where they lived she could get a feel for them. Well for Mitchell. Danni finally admitted to herself that she really like him. Not only because he was drop dead gorgeous, but because he paid attention to her. He seemed to care about her and it had been a long time since someone had done that.

The trio made their way slowly down the corridor to the exit. George waited with Danni while Mitchell got his car but neither said anything. The awkward silence seemed to last forever so when the sound of the car pulling up was heard, both of them let out a clear sigh of relief. Mitchell pulled the car up and got out to help Danni into the car.

"You know my leg is fine. It's my arm that is less than helpful," she said.

"Yes Danni, I know. Just get in the car," he said.

Mitchell took her bag from her and threw it into the back seat as she slid into the front. George gave his friend a glance which Mitchell ignored. George then spoke to Danni.

"Well, I guess I will see you at home. Try and make yourself comfortable. And forget Mitchell's lack of manners. It's been awhile since he's had to deal with a girl," George said.

"I gathered that. Thanks, George. For letting me stay. And for cluing me into Mitchell," Danni replied.

She gave him a wide smile as he closed the door. Mitchell saw the exchange of pleasantries and was not too keen on that.

"See you at home," Mitchell said to George, his tone was short.

He got into the car, started the engine and turned to Danni.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Danni gave him a warm smile. She looked down at his hand, the ever-present green fingerless gloves grasping the gear shift and covered it with hers.

"I'm just fine. Let's go."

The feeling of her hand on his, the slight weight of her body in the seat next to him and the sight of her multicolored hair in his peripheral vision made Mitchell very aware of the presence of Danni Robson. He started to go but not before a thought came to him. He hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake bringing this girl into his home but his gut was telling him this was the right thing to do. He could tell George didn't hate her and might in fact like her in his own 'George' way. So that would make things a little easier. And it seemed Danni was getting used to the idea of living with him, so to speak. So there was only one other thing that would have to be dealt with if this new living arrangement was going to work.

It was a short drive to the house on Windsor Terrace. Danni looked out the window at the salmon pink structure that came closer as Mitchell drove down the street. He pulled up to the curb by the front door, killed the engine then hopped out and ran around the car to open the door for Danni. He took her hand and helped her stand, leading her to the house where she stood while he retrieved her bag from the back seat. Danni looked up at the run-down looking building and wondered just what she was getting herself into. She had to admit she liked George and as for Mitchell? Well, it was obvious they were both feeling some strong attraction, the chemistry between them crackling. She just hoped it didn't turn ugly before they had a chance to make it work.

Mitchell came up next to her, slid the key in the door and let her in. Danni stood in the entryway for a moment, a little shocked by the scene in front of her. Mitchell followed and was just as surprised at what he saw. The house was immaculate. Not a cup, paper or piece of furniture out of place. It looked like an ad out of an IKEA catalog so he knew who to give credit to for this. He started to say something when Danni turned to him.

"Did you say something?"

"Um, I said, Danni. Just called your name, that's all," he replied.

He closed the door behind him, ready to throw his keys by the phone when he saw a bowl on the table that hadn't been there this morning. Mitchell assumed it was for keys so he put his in the new receptacle.

"Are you okay Mitchell? I know I'm the one getting out of hospital but you look paler than me," she said.

Danni walked into the living room with Mitchell on her heels. She was impressed with the look of the place and surprised that two blokes lived there. She could swear the room had a woman's touch.

"Do one of you have a girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?"

Mitchell was getting nervous now about her questions. Did she sense that there was something different in the house? Something he wasn't ready to explain?

"Don't get your knickers I a twist. This room seems to have a woman's touch so I wondered if you or George had a girlfriend," she said.

Danni walked to the fireplace to see the knick knacks on the mantelpiece.

"If I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't have kissed you earlier. That's not my style. So no, I don't have a girlfriend. George is seeing someone but I'm not sure you'd call her a girlfriend. Yet."

She turned around to look at him.

"I didn't think you were a cad, Mitchell. I'm sorry if it came across that way. I just feel a woman's presence in the house and was wondering where it was coming from," she explained.

Mitchell breathed a sigh of relief but then caught himself. If she felt a female presence did that mean she could see Annie? Oh, this was going to be interesting. He might need to go find their other 'housemate' and lay down some ground rules. No ghostly antics while Danni was here.

"No it's just me and George," he said as he changed the subject. "Do you want to see your room? "

Danni came over to him and took his hand.

"That would be great. Lead the way."

Mitchell did just that. They were up a few steps when he heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Danni said.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," he said dismissively.

"You sure?"

"I think so but maybe I better check it out. Go on up. Second door on the left. I'll be right there."

"Alright," Danni said.

She then pulled him close and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Thank you again," she whispered.

Caught off guard, Mitchell responded, "Don't mention it."

He watched her walk slowly up the stairs and when she was out of view, he went to the kitchen and found the source of the disturbance.

"Annie."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5-

"Annie! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mitchell said as he came into the kitchen to see his ghostly housemate casually making a cup of coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just in here as usual," she said as he handed him the cup.

Mitchell sat down at the table and waited for Annie to join him. They said nothing at first, each waiting for the other to start.

"Annie," Mitchell said. He lowered his voice because he didn't want Danni hearing this conversation. "You have to behave yourself while Danni is here."

Annie looked up at him and was put off his tone. Never had he scolded her like he was doing now and she didn't like it. She was his friend first so she should have more say in what went on in the house.

"Why? She's not going to be here for long," she said.

When Mitchell didn't agree she leaned in towards him and asked, "Is she?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Look, we've just met but I really like her, Annie. And I think she likes me. Please. Just give her a chance before you go all poltergeist and scare her away."

He gave her a warning look that Annie did not take kindly to.

"I resent that. Do you think so little of me that you'd think I would deliberately do something against a friend of yours," Annie said.

Her attempt at playing the victim fell on deaf ears as Mitchell saw right through her act.

"Nice try Annie. I know how you get with new people. Especially friends of George or me," he said.

"That's ridiculous," she argued.

Mitchell gave her a look and sipped his coffee.

"Alright, fine. I don't like new people. But that's because I don't trust anyone Mitchell. Not after all that's happened. Do you blame me?"

Rising from the table Annie went back to the sink, turning her back on Mitchell, not wanting to deal with the reality he just presented her with.

Feeling bad for her, but needing her acceptance, Mitchell moved to stand next to her, drinking his coffee as he approached.

"Annie. You know that you and George are more than just friends to me. You're like family. Hell, we are a family."

Annie turned to look at him, her eyes glistening. She nodded as she whispered, "Yes."

"But you also have to know that we need to be able to have other people in our lives. If our goal is to be as human as possible, we have to take chances and let others in," Mitchell explained.

She said nothing and Mitchell knew why. It wasn't because he was bringing another person in his life. It was because it was another woman. Not because he had any feelings for Annie other than deep friendship that was built on a brotherly type of bond. It was because she'd seen him go through this before with other women. If he were honest with himself he'd admit that going down this road again could lead to more heartbreak, but this time Mitchell felt he was going into whatever this thing was with Danni with his eyes wide open. He wanted his friends to support him.

"You forget Mitchell that I've seen you like this before. And both George and I have been around to pick up the pieces," she said a bit defiantly.

He softened at that knowing she was right. Yet something inside him told him that this time it was different.

"Yes, you have. And I'm not saying it may not all go to shit this time either. But I want to try. I can't explain it. Can you trust me on this?"

He was pleading now; something he didn't do as a general rule and especially not when it came to personal relationships.

Annie saw the sincerity in his face and couldn't fight it. She would keep her opinions to herself and see how this played out. That didn't mean however that she was going to give this Danni person a free ride. She would be watching her like a hawk; she just wouldn't tell Mitchell about it.

"Alright, Mitchell. I'll behave. For now," she said.

Mitchell smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you. Now can you make me a fresh cup of coffee and I'll tell you about Danni."

Annie took the empty cup from him and bounced back across the room to get him what he wanted. She decided that she'd let this Danni person stay for now but one inkling that she was another Lucy and Poltergeist Annie might reappear.

Upstairs, Danni was getting used to her new surroundings and trying desperately to relax. The room Mitchell gave her seemed to be quite feminine for a house that was inhabited by two blokes. A condition which made her wonder if one of them had a girlfriend in the past. In the short time, she'd known Mitchell he hadn't told her that much about himself except for the fact that he had some demons he was still working his way through to deal with and get over. Now she wondered if any of those involved a woman. She wanted to know more but what she wanted more than anything was a bath. Leaving the room she walked down the hallway to find the bathroom and took it upon herself to familiarize herself with the rest of the house. Opening the first door she came upon she knew at once it was a man's room although it was neater than most. Things seemed to be in place but still masculine.

Danni closed the door and moved down the steps to another room where the door was open. As soon as she approached it she figured it was Mitchell's. She didn't know how or why she knew that but something about it gave off a vibe of Mitchell. Stepping inside, Danni took a look around and saw what could only be described as chaos. Unmade bed, clothes, magazines and general rubbish is strewn about the room all pointed to a typical male. Moving further into the room Danni did something she'd never done before. She picked up one of the shirts and bringing it to her face, inhaled his scent as if trying to find out more about Mitchell that way. What she got was a mix of tobacco, musk and something else she couldn't quite identify.

She was lost in what she was doing when she heard a door slam behind her. Spinning around she saw nothing as she peered down the hall and thought she must have imagined it. Danni dropped the shirt to the spot where she found it and exited the room before Mitchell found her snooping. Stepping back up into the main hall, she finally found the bathroom. She took a survey of what was in there for her to bathe with and saw that it was fully stocked. Danni started the water before realizing that she would need something to cover her cast with. Turning off the tap she exited the bathroom to find her way downstairs looking for Mitchell. As she reached the end of the stairs she thought she heard him speaking to someone. Danni moved on her tip toes so Mitchell wouldn't know she was coming in the hopes of finding out what really was going on in this house and who else might be here.

As she neared the doorway she only saw Mitchell sitting at the table, his back to her. Now she was confused. Danni rustled the beads hanging the doorway, startling him. He jumped up almost knocking his cup and chair over in his haste.

"Danni! What are you doing down here? I thought you were resting," he said as he looked around. But there was no sign of Annie. Breathing a sigh of relief he moved towards Danni bringing her into the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

Mitchell's eyes widened at the realization that she might have heard something. He wondered how she could since it was clear she didn't know of Annie's presence. Yet.

"Um, I was talking to George. Just called him at work to see if he was coming home or not," he recovered quickly.

Danni didn't believe him but decided to let it go until she could confront him with something more solid than a feeling he was lying. She didn't like it and didn't like the mistrust that was rising in her for this man; still, she said nothing because being so close to him reminded her of just how much she liked him.

"I see," she replied.

Walking around him, she took in the room and saw that it was not as tidy as the living area but still functional. Mitchell let her wander as he regained his composure while looking around for any sign of Annie. Sure that she retreated upstairs, he followed Danni around as she inspected the kitchen.

"You seem to go through a lot of cups. Don't you believe in washing up?" she asked.

Another sound was heard from the area of the stairs and Mitchell did his best to distract Danni from it.

"No actually I don't like to do the washing up," he said.

Danni smiled and impulsively went to him, the need to connect with him overwhelming. Perhaps it was being in new surroundings and the fact that she was the stranger in this scenario. Whatever the reason she was breaking her own rule again when she grabbed the front of his shirt and leaned up to him for a kiss. Mitchell was surprised but not displeased at the act and quickly reciprocated. His hands went to her face, caressing her cheek as his mouth took hold of hers.

A minute or two passed before they separated, smiling at one another.

"Well," he said. "That was…."

"Um yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to jump you like that," Danni said as she wiped her mouth.

"Danni, I hardly call what just happened jumping me. I guess you're getting used to the place. And me?" he asked. He kept his hands on her face, his thumb on her cheek feeling the softness of her skin.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just like you, Mitchell," she said with a smile.

"Maybe," he agreed.

They stood together in comforting silence until Mitchell asked why she was not resting.

"I really wanted to take a bath but I need to wrap my arm up. Do you have a plastic bag or something I can cover it with?" she asked with a smile, her hand still holding on to his shirt

He looked at her with curiosity until she held up the damaged appendage to remind him why she was here in the first place.

"Oh right. Well let me see we should have something you can use," he said.

Mitchell pulled away from her and started to rummage through the drawers looking for anything plastic. Danni took a seat at the table and noticed there were two cups sitting there. One almost empty, the other almost full. _So there was someone else here_ , she thought. She watched Mitchell as he looked for the elusive plastic, taking in his quite attractive posterior when she heard a door open. Turning towards the sound she saw George enter. Mitchell didn't hear anything as his focus was totally on finding what Danni needed. George came to stand behind Danni as they both watched Mitchell's frustration.

"Dammit! Why can't I find a bloody plastic bag?" he shouted.

"Well if you looked in the right place you might find plenty," George offered.

"Shit!" Mitchell said as he closed a drawer on his finger.

Danni couldn't help but laugh at that with George snickering behind her.

"Fine. You know so much, you find the damn bag," Mitchell said as he rubbed his bruised finger.

George looked down at Danni as he calmly walked to the far end of the kitchen, opened a drawer and pulled out several types of plastic bags.

"What exactly do you need?" he said to Mitchell, holding up the options.

Not appreciating being teased, Mitchell snatched them out of his hand and went to Danni for the decision. He ignored the smirk that George gave him, focusing all his attention on Danni.

"Now how do you want to do this?" he asked.

Danni took one of the bags from him and slipped it on her broken arm. She then twisted the end trying to secure it but was having a hard time trying to do it solo.

She looked up at the two men standing near her and waited for one of them to offer her assistance.

"I guess chivalry is dead," she said as she tried again to secure the plastic.

George saw her struggle and came to her aid.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" he asked.

"I wanted to take a bath but I can't get this wet. I thought if I could wrap it I could finally wash some of the grime off me."

Danni was on the verge of tears setting George and Mitchell to look at each other. They were not used to weeping women in their midst. Not quite sure what to do, George moved first to assist.

"Here, let me try something. Mitchell, I think there is some tape in the living room. Can you get it for me?"

Taking a seat next to her, George gently took the arm in question and re-wrapped it, making sure to twist the opening so that it folded over to be secured. Mitchell returned with the tape and sat on the other side of Danni, holding her good hand. He watched George work as he taped the end at her upper arm and then lightly put another strip of tape at her wrist basically creating glove effect for her hand.

"This way you should still be able to use your fingers at least without worrying about any water getting inside," he said as he gave her back her arm.

"Thank you," Danni said before looking at Mitchell.

"What?" he said. "George was always more clever than I was."

The three shared a smile before Danni stood up to go back upstairs.

"The water is probably cold by now. I'll have to start all over again. I hope you don't mind," she said to the men.

Exchanging glances they both answered simultaneously.

"No."

"Great. Well then I'm going to go back and try and take a bath with one hand," she said.

Mitchell watched her retreat as George watched Mitchell.

"I'm surprised you're not going up there to offer to help her," George said.

"Actually I was going to make sure she was settled and that she had everything she needed," Mitchell said.

There was a sheepish grin on his face as he left the room.

"I'm sure," George said. Having a thought he called after him.

"Hey!"

Mitchell stopped at the bottom of the stairs and answered.

"What?" he answered.

"Have you seen Annie?"

Mitchell came back into the kitchen to fill him in, not wanting Danni to ask questions.

"Yes. She and I talked about Danni. She's not happy but I told her how important this was to me and she promised she'd be on her best behavior."

George raised an eyebrow at that knowing what Annie's idea of best behavior was.

"That should be interesting," George said.

"I know," Mitchell said. There was a resignation to his tone that this was going to be an uphill battle.

"Look, I want to check on Danni. We'll talk about it later."

With that, he left and bounded up the steps to Danni.

"Yes we will," George said to no one.

Mitchell saw that the door to the bathroom was open but the door to the room Danni was staying in was closed. He walked towards it not really knowing what he should or could do to help her. He knew that helping her get dressed to leave the hospital was one thing. Doing the reverse so she could have a bath was something else. Standing in front of the door he hesitated before knocking. He was about to do just that when he heard a voice.

"So going to offer to help your 'friend' with her bath?"

Dropping his head, Mitchell turned around to see Annie leaning against the wall, a less than pleasant look on her face.

"Annie! Can you please just leave me alone while I get Danni used to us?" he said through gritted teeth. Grabbing her by the arm he moved her away from the door towards his room.

"Come on Mitchell. Just admit that you've brought her here for some quick jollies," she taunted.

"That is not it at all. And I resent you saying that. Or thinking that about her," he retorted.

"Really? What makes her so special?" Annie asked. Crossing her arms she stood her ground waiting for him to answer.

"I don't know," Mitchell said truthfully.

"See. Just another slag for your bed."

Mitchell made a move towards her but stopped himself. He did not appreciate Danni being called names by someone who hadn't even met her.

"Don't call her that! She is not a slag. She's a girl who's had a rough time and who, whether you believe it or not, I like. And who likes me. So please, leave me alone so I can make sure she's alright. Why don't you go down and see what George is doing? Impart your dating wisdom on him, ok?"

He pushed passed her, not waiting for a response because he wanted to get to Danni before she got suspicious and came looking for him. Annie said nothing more but now was going to forget her promise about being on her best behavior. She was determined to find out what this Danni chick was really about. Keeping an eye on Mitchell as he went to Danni's room, Annie decided to have some fun.

"Danni?" Mitchell said as he lightly knocked.

The door opened and he saw Danni, wearing just a long t-shirt.

"Hey there," she said as she pulled the door wider to let him in. Mitchell entered and saw the rest of her clothes thrown on and around the bed.

"I came to see if you needed any help. But it seems you managed pretty well," he said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Yes. It seems getting out of clothes comes easier to me than getting into them," she teased.

Mitchell was suddenly quite aware of her naked state when he saw her legs jut out endlessly from the hem of the shirt.

"I can see," he replied before moving around the room, needing some space from her.

"Are you alright Mitchell? You seem a bit nervous," she said.

He turned to look at her and saw a sly grin on her face.

"I'm fine. Is the room alright? Do you need anything?" he asked.

"The room is fine. And yes I do need something," she said.

"What's that?"

"My bath."

Danni walked to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips, making a conscious effort not to touch him in any way. For if she was feeling a rising need being so close to him, she could only imagine what he was feeling. Mitchell smiled down at her and gently rubbed her upper arms.

"Well then let's get you in it," he said.

He took her hand and led her to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet on the way. The tub still had the remnants of the earlier attempt at a bath so Mitchell drained that to start fresh. He turned on the tap and let the water run as Danni took a seat on the toilet to wait. When he was satisfied that it was the right temperature he found the bath soap and dropped some in the tub so that it filled with bubbles.

"I have to ask Mitchell. Why do two guys have things like bath bubbles and soap? "

Mitchell looked at her and could see where her mind was going.

"If you must know, George's girlfriend Nina sometimes stays here. Also, George has a tendency to get a little gamey at times so he likes the extra feeling of cleanliness."

Mitchell was quite proud of his explanation and saw that it satisfied Danni for now. But he could see that the truth might need to be discussed sooner rather than later. He turned his attention back to the tub and saw that it was just about ready for Danni to enjoy.

"I'll leave you to it then. Just yell if you need something,"

He headed for the door when she stopped him.

"Don't go," she asked.

Looking at her face he saw that she was serious.

"Danni, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? I'm not asking you to join me. Just keep me company."

"But how…"

"Oh my god. Just turn your back or wait outside until I get in the water and then you can come back in. I think I can manage but with one arm, I might end up needing help. Besides, I really need to wash my hair. I know I can't do that alone."

Mitchell swallowed hard at Danni's suggestion. It was clear the attraction between them was growing so he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his desire for her at bay. Or if she even wanted him to suppress it because it was becoming clear that Danni was having many of the same feelings. But this was insane considering they had only known each other for a week. Even in the height of his other life, he waited a bit before sleeping with someone. The only exception was Josie. That connection was immediate and strong and bore many of the similarities of his budding relationship with Danni. The chemistry between them was hard to ignore nor did he want to. It had been a long time since he felt like this and despite the trouble, it could cause down the road, he enjoyed it.

"Well, will you help me?" she asked.

"Yes. But only to wash your hair," he said.

"That's all I'm asking for." She paused before adding, "For now."

Danni was playing coy and Mitchell was thrown off his game. Usually, he was the seducer but for very different reasons. This time he felt like a virgin trapped in a compromising situation with no way to combat the feelings running through him. She saw that he was struggling and she enjoyed it. It was the first time that she controlled a situation like this.

"Turn your back and I'll let you know when it's safe to look," she said.

Mitchell did what she asked making sure not to sneak a peek in the mirror for a glimpse of her. He heard the water slosh and waited for her to give him the all clear.

"Ok, you can turn around, "Danni said.

Doing as he was told, Mitchell saw her submerged in the bath. The bubbles strategically placed to cover her body in all the right places but she was still extremely enticing. And beautiful.

"You alright Mitchell?" she asked.

Her broken arm lay on the rim of the tub while her other one hid under the water, seemingly moving in slow motion over her body. And if it wasn't, Mitchell's imagination was making it so.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said as he concentrated on her face.

Their eyes met and spoke volumes. As he sat watching her, it occurred to him that the usual hunger he'd seek by the availability of a warm body was missing. The only desire he felt was to kiss and make love to her. This surprised him. He wondered what it meant. He suddenly needed to talk to George.

"Hey, I forgot to tell George something. I'll be right back."

Mitchell hurried to the door, his pulse racing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she called from the tub.

"Yes. Fine."

He left and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where he found George making dinner. Hearing the ruckus behind him he stopped what he was doing to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"I don't know," Mitchell answered.

"Is Danni alright?"

"Yes," he said. "It's me."

George was confused.

"What's you? Don't tell me you've gone and done something stupid?"

"No. Just the opposite. I don't want to do anything," Mitchell said as he sat down at the table.

"Excuse me. You're not making much sense," George said.

Mitchell looked up at him with a sheepish look on his face.

"I mean that I don't want to…you know. Take her. The usual way. All I want to do is make love to her," he said almost embarrassed.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It's not a Mitchell thing. It's not me. It's not who I'm supposed to be," he said.

George smiled at his friend. He'd never seen him like this before.

"Maybe it's a new you. Maybe you've changed. People have that effect on us."

"Maybe. Christ George, I think I love her! Like really love her," he confessed.

"Well now that is something," George said.

"Yes, it's something. But I've only known her a few days. This isn't like me. I'm supposed to be all about the blood and hunger."

George joined him at the table, putting down what he was doing.

"Maybe you're changing. Maybe caring about someone else and their issues changed your focus," he surmised.

"Maybe," Mitchell said. "But now what?"

"Now you take it slow. And hopefully, she will understand when you tell her the truth," George said. His rational thinking was making sense to Mitchell and that scared him as well.

"I can't do that yet."

"I know. But you can't go head on into a relationship with that kind of secret either."

"You mean like you and Nina?"

Mitchell didn't mean to sound sarcastic but George's argument was flawed in that he didn't take his own advice.

"We are not talking about me and Nina," George said.

"Sorry. But you're right," Mitchell conceded.

They both contemplated their individual situations when they heard a crash from upstairs.

"What the hell?" Mitchell yelled.

Making a run for the stairs, Mitchell took them two at a time to reach Danni and see what happened. Opening the door to the bathroom he saw her still in the tub but several bottles had fallen off the shelf to the floor. Luckily none had broken.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Danni's head whipped around to look at him, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I think so. I don't know what happened," she said.

"I think I do," he replied. "But don't worry about it now."

Mitchell saw she was shaken but didn't know what he could do with her in the tub. He needed to comfort her. Especially since he was sure he knew what or who caused the crash. Moving to the side of the tub, he put his arm around her shoulder and held her damaged hand. Danni looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He thought for a moment before leaning over and kissing her gently. As he pulled away their eyes locked, silent messages passing between them. Mitchell rose to clean up the mess and picked up a shampoo bottle. He held it up to show her and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

He came back to the tub and Danni moved to make the tap easier to reach, a smile gracing her lips as she swirled the bubbles around to keep her covered.

"Yes, let's do this because I'm getting chilly and I don't think it's just from the water," she said.

Mitchell looked at her face and saw that something was bothering her. He could imagine what it was but didn't think now was the time to discuss the other inhabitant of the house. Kneeling at the side of the tub he took a cup to wet her head when she decided to submerge herself in the soapy water instead, coming up quickly. Her head was soaked and tiny bubbles lay on the surface of her hair.

"Well that saves me one step," Mitchell said.

Danni looked at his hands, still wearing his fingerless green gloves, before gazing up at him.

"You might want to lose those, Mitchell. We wouldn't want them getting ruined would we?" she said with a smirk.

He pulled them off and threw them on the floor before turning back to her. Picking up a bottle of shampoo, he squeezed some into his hand and then began rubbing it into her scalp. Danni leaned her head towards his touch, closing her eyes as he massaged her head. Mitchell glanced down to see her reaction, trying desperately to keep his mind on the task at hand. Having Danni in this position he was able to see more of her tattoos and decided conversation might be a good idea to keep things generic.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" he asked.

"Taking inventory of my skin art Mitchell?" she teased.

"It's kind of hard not to when you're sitting in front of me naked. And would you rather I look at other parts of your body or keep to the safe areas?"

Danni opened one eye to look at him and saw him grinning down at her.

"Do they all mean something?" he asked as he continued to lather her head.

"Nothing really. Just impulsive decisions more than anything. Some I got during an alleycat, some I got when I left after my brother got killed," she replied.

"I like them. I've only got a couple myself. Nothing like yours," he said.

"Well, we will have to compare tats sometimes, Mitchell."

"We will."

There was a smile in his voice that she could hear even with her back to him.

"Maybe we should get matching ones," Danni teased.

"Who knows? Someday we might."

Mitchell continued what he was doing, the lather feeling sensuous between his fingers as it mingled with the strands of her hair when he saw the soap turning pink.

"What the hell?" he said.

Danni twisted around to see what he was talking about then turned back to enjoying her bath.

"Oh, the tint must be washing out. No worries. Now you'll see the real me," she offered.

"I think I'm seeing plenty of the real you already," Mitchell stated.

She laughed and immediately the mood in the room lightened. It was the first time Mitchell heard her laugh and he realized how it changed her whole being. Calming down, Danni settled back, her body shivering just a bit.

"Ready for a rinse?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes."

Danni tilted her head back and let him pour fresh water over her, wiping the suds out with his hands. A couple of more passes and it seemed all was clean although the water in the tub was a pale shade of fuschia.

"Ready to get out?"

Mitchell's voice was steady despite his body starting to react to the situation.

"More than ready," Danni responded.

He moved back to the side of the tub and exchanged a glance with Danni. The dilemma now was how to do this without a total reveal. A minute passed before Danni seemed to come up with an idea.

"Here, why don't you get the towel and hold it open. Then I'll step into it and wrap it around me. But keep your eyes closed and turned. Since you're so shy," she said.

Giving her a look Mitchell answered, "I'm not shy Danni. I'm trying to be considerate."

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around her torso, the tepid water now starting to become uncomfortable.

"And I appreciate it," she said. "Most guys would use this as an opportunity for a lecherous look."

"I think more of you than that. Don't you know that by now?"

Danni looked over at him and pulling her good hand out of the water took his before saying, "Yes I do."

She shivered again which prompted Mitchell to get into motion to help her out of the tub. Standing by the side of the tub he held the towel open and waited for Danni to rise. He averted his eyes and kept his head turned for good measure. Danni rose slowly, careful not to slip as she stepped out of the tub and into his waiting arms. Mitchell wrapped the towel around her, his embrace lasting a little longer than necessary. The feel of her body against his with just the barrier of a sheet of cotton material and his clothes was enticing, bringing his head around to gaze into her eyes. Unable to resist he lowered his head to hers and kissed her. Danni fell into the kiss easily, upping the ante by snaking her tongue out to ask his for entrance. Mitchell complied and their connection intensified. Moans escaped from both of them and echoed off the tile. The temptation to go further was strong as Danni's hand suddenly appeared to slip into his hair, her fingers tangling in his curls. Realizing that this was moving too fast, Mitchell took her face in his hands and put some space between them before leaning his forehead against hers.

"I think you should get dressed," he suggested while trying to catch his breath.

Danni looked at him and instead of feeling rejection felt his caring and, for lack of a better word, his love. She trembled again this time not only because of the coolness of the air on her naked flesh but because of the emotions that were racing through her. She stepped back and tied the towel tight around her.

"Can you manage?" he asked her.

"I think so. I'm not putting on anything too fancy. And hell at this point I'm not even putting on a bra. I think I can get into a t-shirt and sweats."

She made for the door. Her hand was on the knob when she paused.

"And if not, I'll just whistle for you," she said with a grin.

"You know how to whistle?" he teased.

With her body half in and out of the room, Danni replied calmly," Yup. You just put your lips together…..and blow."

There was just enough sexiness in her voice to make an impact. Not waiting for any acknowledgment to her reference to another Bogart movie, she left the room, closing the door behind her. Mitchell stood there wondering what just happened before going back to drain the tub. As he pulled the plug in the drain he took a handful of the cool, pinkish water and splashed it on his face. He walked across the room to look in the mirror and smirked at his reflection.

"I'm screwed."


	6. Chapter 6

_Ch 6-_

Danni closed the door to her room with a smile on her face. She didn't mean to leave Mitchell in such a state but couldn't help teasing him. He was being so serious about their relationship that she needed to lighten it up. Granted, he was right that they needed to take it slow, but the attraction was growing between them at a breakneck speed and she wasn't sure how much longer she could be so self-controlled before her reserves broke. Shaking her head, Danni went to her bag and started to unpack when she noticed that things didn't seem quite the same as when she went to take a bath. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the room was definitely different.

She shook the thought as she was getting chilled standing in a towel. Reaching into her bag she pulled out fresh underwear and a baggy tee shirt. A bra was optional at this point since she couldn't hook it so Danni didn't bother grabbing one. Not wanting to try putting on a pair of pants yet, she opted for brushing her hair. The normally wavy red tresses looked more like a nest even after the washing Mitchell just gave her. Glancing in the mirror over the dresser, she saw that most of the pink dye was gone with just a few strands here and there peeking out from her natural red. Danni took the tape and bag off her broken arm and threw them in the bin she found next to the bed. She stretched and ran her good hand through her hair, working the tangles out as the memory of another pair of hands doing the same thing just a short time ago came flooding back. The thought of Mitchell, tending to her, caring for her in these simple way, made Danni see there still are nice guys around if you're lucky enough to find them. Not everyone was like Jake or those men she used and let use her in her travels.

"Who knew?" she said to herself. "What am I doing? I just met this guy and I'm falling for him? I must be crazy."

" _Yes, you must be."_

Danni spun around thinking that Mitchell came into the room without her noticing but she saw nothing. The door was still closed, yet she got the feeling she wasn't alone. Not quite sure what was going on, she picked up the brush and worked it through her hair. As she smoothed the strands she again felt that someone was with her. In fact this time she could swear she felt another hand touching her hair.

"What the fuck?" Danni said aloud.

Now she was becoming anxious as this did not seem to be her imagination working overtime. She needed to find Mitchell and get to the bottom of exactly what the hell was going on in this house; first, the toiletries being thrown around the bathroom and now this. Looking in the mirror she seemed presentable enough and so headed downstairs to find her new roommates.

As she opened the door, again she felt as though someone was standing next to her, making her passing through difficult.

"Ok I don't know what the hell is going on, but you can stop now!" she said louder than she intended.

She was on her to go find Mitchell when he appeared. He instinctually took a hold of her arms, pulling her up to look at him.

"Hey, hey, is everything okay?"

Again she heard that concern and care in his voice that was not what she was used to.

"I'm not sure. Is someone else living here?"

Mitchell went into a panic thinking that Annie did something when he specifically asked her to behave.

"Why? Are you hurt?"

Now Danni was confused. What was he talking about?

"Why would I be hurt?"

He realized he had to cover for the truth and stuttered an explanation.

"Nothing. Never mind," Mitchell said.

"Really? Well, I call bullshit, Mitchell. There is something you're not telling me," she said to him.

"No there isn't," he lied.

"I don't believe you. So you better spill or I'm out of here," she said as she turned and walked back to the room, ready to leave.

Mitchell ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Danni, please wait!"

"There is one thing I will not deal with and that's a liar. So tell me the truth or I'm gone!"

Mitchell saw she was serious and he was not going to lose her over someone else's antics. After he calmed Danni down he was going to kill Annie if she ruined this. Danni sat on the bed to put on the sweats she had picked out when Mitchell went to help her. Annoyed, she pushed his hand away.

"I think I can manage," she said.

She was learning to maneuver with one hand which made the process easier, allowing her to not ask him for help.

"Danni, please," he said as he turned her head so he could speak directly to her.

"Why? Clearly, you've got something else going on here and I seem to be in the way," she said, tears threatening to escape.

"You are most definitely not in the way. I want you here," he said. "I need you here."

Danni saw a look of panic cross his face before it slipped into a crooked grin. Against her will she found herself falling for his charm.

"Listen, finish getting dressed and then come downstairs. We'll talk then. I promise I will tell you what's going on," he said. He stood and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Danni was skeptical about that but did as he asked. She watched him leave as she sat on the bed and finished getting dressed. She hoped that he was telling her the truth because against her better judgment she was in deep with this guy.

"George!" Mitchell yelled as he came into the kitchen.

His friend was at the stove, stirring a pot and almost dropped the spoon when he was startled by the bellowing voice.

"Mitchell? What the hell is going on?" George said turning around to see his friend frantic about something.

"Have you seen Annie?"

"Not recently. Why?"

"I think she's trying to drive Danni out of the house. Or something," Mitchell said as he sat down at the table.

"Why do you say that? Annie promised to behave herself, why would she lie?" George asked as he joined him.

"I don't know," he cried. "Because she's jealous."

"Mitchell that's insane. Why would she be jealous? She's our friend," George rationalized.

"Yes. But maybe she sees in Danni what she can't be or have," Mitchell says.

George said nothing because this could be true. He remembered when he started dating Nina, Annie had a similar reaction. She didn't trust a new person coming into their insulated circle. With Nina, it was a slow acceptance as his relationship built over time. Danni and Mitchell were a different story. Within a week of meeting her, Mitchell had brought this girl home and admitted to falling in love with her. This would definitely set Annie off on a bit of a tirade. This could be bad if they don't take control of it.

"I never thought of that. But why pick on Danni? She's barely been here long enough to make her presence known," George said.

"I don't know but now I have to explain to Danni what she might have felt in that room," Mitchell said.

George was surprised at Mitchell's lack of reserve over the situation considering all they've dealt with over the years.

"I don't know what it is George, but I can't lose her."

They said nothing until the crash of a cup on the floor broke the silence. They turned towards the sound and saw Annie standing the sink, her eyes blazing.

"What is it about her Mitchell? The pink hair? The tattoos? The obviously fake boobs? The fact that she'll probably shag anyone who asks?"

The rant caught both men by surprise. Mitchell moved to lunge towards her but George intercepted him.

"Annie!" he said. "What has gotten into you? Calm down. And I think you owe Mitchell an apology."

Annie seemed to take on the demeanor of a petulant child, refusing to do what her parents wanted.

"Why should I? Because I don't think this Danni person is all Mitchell thinks she is, I should keep quiet? I won't. We still have freedom of speech," she said.

George kept his stance between his two friends when Danni appeared at that doorway. The men looked at her as she stood there taking in the scene. The first thing that George noticed was how slight she really was; almost childlike, petite and frail looking in her non-descriptive clothes. The second thing was the fire and determination on her face. He knew she wouldn't accept some lame excuse for the oddities in the house.

While George was formulating an explanation, Mitchell was taken in by Danni's unassuming beauty. The natural color of her hair brightened her face, making her blue eyes even bluer. It was not lost on him that she wore nothing underneath that tee shirt as Annie's comment from an earlier stuck in his head. Without realizing it, he found he was holding his breath which he released when Danni came to stand next to him, taking his hand. It felt small in his as he linked his fingers with hers.

"Are you two going to tell me the truth? Or do I pack up and go now?" she asked.

"Don't let us stop you," Annie said under her breath.

George turned his head in her direction and said, "Will you please?"

Danni observed George's actions and was now convinced both he and Mitchell were lying. Or crazy.

"Ok, now I know something's up. Tell me!" she insisted.

George and Mitchell glanced in Annie's direction visibly annoyed at the position she put them in. Realizing they had no choice, especially knowing that they or rather, Mitchell, wanted Danni to stay, it was time to clear the air.

"Let's go inside and we will tell you what is going on," Mitchell said.

He took her hand and led the way into the living room. Taking a seat on the worn leather sofa he pulled her to sit beside him. George sat opposite them and Annie, unbeknownst to Danni, sat on the floor near George. Mitchell saw the smug look on her face but chose to ignore it instead he grasped Danni's good hand firmly, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Annie watched this interaction between them and bristled. George felt the tension coming from her and tried to discreetly give her a pat on the shoulder. She pushed his hand away. Danni was getting impatient and moved to get things going.

"Look, I'm not stupid nor am I innocent so whatever you have to say probably won't surprise me," she said.

"I'm not so sure about that," George replied.

"George!" Mitchell said.

"Oh, for chrissake tell me!" Danni cried.

Not sure who should break the news, George spoke.

"You were right about something going on. Actually, it's not so simple. Is it Mitchell?"

George waited for Mitchell to continue the conversation.

"Um no. It's not," he said nervously.

Danni was done with their stuttering and avoidance.

"What is it? Do you have a girl stashed somewhere?" she blurted out.

The men look at each other wide-eyed and Annie laughed.

"What was that?" Danni asked.

The three roommates exchanged looks wondering what she heard.

"What was what?" George asked trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"You didn't hear it? Someone giggled," she said

Now the roommates were confused. Could she hear Annie? Danni saw that they were hesitant to answer.

"Oh come on. Don't try and make it seem like I'm crazy. I heard something. Where is she?"

Both Mitchell and George were speechless because it seemed Danni truly thought they were hiding a girl and the mysterious giggle supported that theory. In a way they were, but not in a conventional way.

"You're not too far off the mark Danni," George said. "A girl did live in this house. But she's dead."

Mitchell was shocked that he would be that blunt about the situation.

"What?" Danni asked.

"She died. In the house. But she didn't quite leave," Mitchell responded.

Danni pulled her hand from his and moved away to the other end of the couch.

"You're joking, right? You want me to believe you have a ghost living here?"

She looked between George and Mitchell and then let out a laugh because she was sure that they were playing a joke on her. Or worse, that Mitchell was making this up to get rid of her. She saw that they weren't laughing which made her think that maybe her notion was right which was that it was tactic to make her leave.

"You know if you want me to go, just ask me. You don't have to try and drive me crazy with these stories," she said, starting to get upset.

Danni tried to get up but was grabbed by Mitchell.

"That is not what's going on at all," he said. "Please don't go."

He turned towards George and Annie silently pleading for some help. George looked down at Annie who was now beginning to feel some remorse for her part in this.

"Actually Danni it's true," George spoke.

Mitchell tugged on her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"Yes, Annie is still here," he said.

The words sunk in slowly as she sat back down on the sofa. Her thought process went from ridiculous to practical.

"So you're telling me you have a ghost? And where exactly is she?"

"Well right now she's here with us. But normally she has a room." George was doing the talking as Mitchell kept his eyes on Danni.

"A room? Do ghosts need rooms? I thought they just floated around," she said, the sarcasm not lost on anyone most especially Annie.

"Well, no, it's not like she needs it. She just sort of hangs out there," Mitchell said.

Danni said nothing else. She sat back and contemplated exactly what she got herself into. There was no speaking for some time which found Annie getting bored.

"Well this is interesting," Annie offered. "Told you she wasn't worth telling."

"Annie shut up!" Mitchell yelled, startling all.

"What did she say?" Danni asked.

"Nothing important," Mitchell answered before realizing that the question came out as naturally as if it was part of a normal conversation.

Danni sat quietly for another minute and started looking around the room as if searching for Annie. Her brain was going into overdrive. What had she gotten herself into? The guy she just met and has fallen for is now telling her that she is living in a house with the spirit of a dead woman. And for some strange reason, she wasn't shocked. From the first time she met John Mitchell, she knew that he was not an ordinary guy. She knew he had secrets and demons even without his giving her details. And she was alright with it because it made it easier for her to understand him. What she didn't know was that he had connections in the spirit world. But it didn't bother her even though logically it should. Maybe she was crazy. Or maybe she was so jaded from all that happened to her that this little bit of madness was a welcome relief to her less than perfect life. Danni lifted her head and found Mitchell staring at her, worry written all over his face.

"Don't stress it, Mitchell. You can't get rid of me that easily. I kind of like it here. And I kind of like you," she said softly. She moved back to sit close to him so she could give him a soft kiss on the lips.

Mitchell and Danni separated, lost in each other and oblivious to the other people in the room. George and Annie watched from across the room, speechless and slightly envious. When they remembered they were not alone, Danni curled her legs underneath her and settled against Mitchell, their hands once again entwined.

"So tell me. How did Annie die?" Danni asked quietly.

Mitchell and George were not prepared for a calm continuation of the discussion so had to quickly devise a plan on how to proceed. For her part, Annie was deflated that her attempt at haunting failed miserably. Now she didn't know how to handle this twist of events. But she looked at Danni's face and saw genuine care and interest.

"Tell her George," Annie whispered.

George was not expecting that from his friend and looked across at Mitchell who heard Annie's request as well.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

Annie took another look at Danni and saw gentleness in her face which touched her. Maybe she was wrong to attack her so vehemently because now it seemed that she really cared for Mitchell. The look she gave him was what she used to give her fiancée.

"Yes. Tell her. And then I'll know if she's for real. Minus the boob thing."

George just shook his head at her and then turned his attention back to Mitchell and Danni.

"Annie was killed by her fiancée," George stated. It very mattered of fact with no emotion.

Danni could not believe what she just heard.

"Annie was murdered? Well, it seems we have something in common then. My brother was murdered as well. Except he didn't stick around to be a spirit for me. You two must have something special to make her want to stay here. And it's definitely not your housekeeping skills," Danni said.

The attempt at lightening the mood work as Mitchell smiled for the first time that afternoon.

"It's our sparkling personalities that keeps Annie here couldn't you tell?" Mitchell quipped.

"Yes, I can see that."

Danni paused before going on. She wanted to know the whole story so she could understand the situation and why the dynamic of the house seemed to revolve around this.

"Tell me how it happened. Do you know?" she asked.

Mitchell saw Annie's face change knowing that the retelling of that night would be painful. But Owen was no longer a threat and every time the story was told made it one more time that reiterated it was nothing she did that drove him to attack her that night.

"Yes. From what we were told, Owen, that was Annie's fiancée, had been quite abusive during their relationship but never too extreme. Until that night. It seemed he accused Annie of cheating on him, one thing led to another and he pushed her down the stairs. She hit her head and that was it."

When George finished, he saw Danni had tears in her eyes.

"Wow. That's horrible," she said.

"Yeah. It was only recently that Annie realized the truth of what happened. It seemed she blocked it out for the longest time. Then one night she remembered it all and it cleared the air for her," Mitchell continued.

"Cleared the air? How?" Danni asked.

"It allowed her to lift the barrier to her crossing over."

Danni glanced at George and Mitchell expecting more of an explanation.

"Wait. Crossing over? Like going to heaven?" she asked.

"Yes," George replied.

"Then why is she here?"

"Something happened that prevented it," Mitchell said with a tinge of guilt.

"What?" she asked looking directly at Mitchell.

"It's complicated. Let's just say she did it for me," he said.

She knew that there was much more to this story than anyone wanted to say at the moment and she was alright with it for now. But she knew that sooner rather than later she was going to find out what else was in Mitchell's past or present that he thought she didn't want or couldn't handle to know.

"I see. I'm glad you boys told me this," Danni said.

"You are?" It was George that spoke for both him and Annie.

"Yes. I know what it's like to have men use you and then just want to get rid of you. I almost died because of one and after that didn't care if every man I met treated me the same way," she said, revealing more of herself than she intended. Of course, Mitchell knew about Jake and some of her life after that but George didn't.

"So I can understand why Annie, ghost or not, would want to protect the only relationships that haven't hurt her. And that's you two," she said.

Letting that thought digest she got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she went to pick up a glass, her hand was shaking. A million emotions were running through her from memories of her past to her present-day feelings for Mitchell. Turning on the tap she filled the glass and took a long drink, the cool liquid calming her down.

"Well Danni, you seem to have jumped right into an episode of "Coronation Street," she said to no one.

"Not quite. We aren't quite as dramatic," said a female voice behind her.

With a deliberate slowness, Danni put the glass down and turned around. There much to her surprise, she saw a young woman with dark curly hair dressed in gray yoga style clothes. She was young with a shaky smile on her face and big brown eyes.

"Are you Annie?" she said barely audible.

"Yes, I am. And it looks like you're going to stay."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7.—

The weeks following Danni's discovery of the third housemate were filled with adjustment. She had lived with other people before but none of them were of the spirit world. For the most part, Danni's days were comprised of resting so she would heal quickly and look for employment. She knew that her cast would be coming off soon so she needed to plan for what would happen once she was given a clean bill of health. She didn't want to assume that she could stay in the house indefinitely without contributing something. Danni's other dilemma was that the only job she seemed qualified for required her to go back to biking as it was the only skill she had. Whether it was a sign or not, there were several opportunities for messengers in the papers so she applied to all of them. Surely one would find her acceptable. She didn't tell Mitchell of her plans because she didn't want to deal with his over protectiveness. However, Annie knew what she was up to and for once kept quiet.

Since Danni discovered her presence, Annie had been on her best behavior. Not because Mitchell and George asked her to do that, but because she was beginning to like Danni. They were kindred spirits in a way. Clearly not because they were the same type of person but they did have similar life experiences. Annie appreciated the fact that Danni was not a typical female out to shag Mitchell because of his looks. She saw in Danni a wounded soul who, like her, had trusted and been betrayed by men. Annie also saw in Danni someone who wouldn't judge so she most likely would accept Mitchell's condition. If he ever told her. Maybe she needed to have a talk with the boy on that very topic. Annie was on her way to do that when Danni came into the room.

"Shit!" Danni cried as she dropped her laundry on the floor, her one good arm not able to hold onto it.

She bent to pick up what fell when she saw a couple of pieces seemingly move by themselves to the bed. Looking up she saw the awkwardly smiling face of her new roommate.

"Hi Annie," Danni said wearily. "How long have you been here?"

"Since I died," the ghost said in an attempt to joke.

Danni gave her a narrowed look, not in the mood for humor.

"Sorry," Annie said.

"No need to apologize. It's me. I'm sick of this cast, sick of not being able to take care of myself, sick of feeling like a burden," Danni said.

"I don't think anyone sees you as a burden. Trust me, in this house, we have all had times where we were less than productive people. Take me for example," Annie said as she began to help fold the laundry.

"You?" Danni asked, taking the folded clothes and putting them away.

"Well being a ghost I can't exactly go out and do things like you can. I can't even go to the store for a carton of milk."

"But you can't eat or drink so why would that matter?"

"Yes, but I do like to make things and if I need something I can't get it. I have to wait for one of the boys to get it. It's frustrating. Hell I can't even haunt anyone," Annie said, now not only folding but putting the garments away as well.

She saw a tee shirt in the basket that she recognized as Mitchell's but said nothing to Danni. Now it was becoming clear that this new girl had some serious feelings for her friend. Annie wasn't sure how she felt about that but she said nothing for the time being.

"Have you really tried to haunt someone? Was it George and Mitchell?" Danni's curiosity was piqued so she sat down on the bed, waiting for Annie to elaborate.

Annie appreciated the fact that someone other than George and Mitchell was interested in her. It was a rare thing to have that and it was nice to have someone else's ear to bend.

"No. I mean I tried it in the beginning of this whole dead thing but when I found out some people could see me, it was no fun," she said.

"Yeah. I was wondering about that. How come George and Mitchell and now I can see you but other people can't?"

Annie opened her mouth to answer but thought better of it. She needed to come up with a more ordinary response than the truth.

"I don't know. Just lucky I suppose," she said jokingly hoping it would be enough.

That seemed to satisfy Danni's interest for the time being as Annie watched her go about her chores but could see her mind was elsewhere.

"Is something wrong, Danni?" she asked.

The young woman kept her back to her spirited companion, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Not really. I'm just not used to being a burden. I'll be glad when I get this cast off and can work again," she said.

"Have you thought about what kind of work? Mitchell said you were some sort of bike messenger before," Annie replied.

She got comfortable in her old overstuffed chair waiting for Danni to respond.

"Yeah. I was. So was my brother until he got killed. After that, I kind of gave up on the whole biking thing especially when I was in Australia. But now that I'm back here, there isn't much else I really want or can to do," she explained.

"Then do it."

Danni turned then to look at Annie. She saw a bright smile on her face and encouragement in her eyes.

"I don't know. Mitchell wasn't too keen on my going back to that after this accident. He wanted me to get a more stable job," she said.

Annie rolled her eyes.

"He is so overprotective. When I found out my fiancée killed me, he wanted me to forget it and just move on. He was afraid I'd get hurt again. But I was already dead so what would it matter if I tried to torture Owen just a little," Annie said in a very matter of fact tone.

She was playing with a loose thread on the chair so she didn't see Danni's eyes widen at her words.

"You were going to haunt the man who killed you?"

Annie seemed surprised at her disbelief.

"Yeah. But in the end, it didn't work out. Just kind of fell flat. Then Mitchell got stabbed and I forgot all about Owen," Annie said.

"Wait, what? Was Mitchell stabbed? He never said anything," Danni said.

Annie closed her eyes as she realized she said more than she should. Now Danni might start asking questions that would lead to other discussion Mitchell wasn't ready to have yet.

"Um, kind of. But listen he's fine now and doesn't really like to talk about it. So don't mention anything about it, okay?"

Annie gave Danni a look that was a silent plea to not linger on this topic. She wasn't sure why but Danni seemed to understand and decided to file away this part of their discussion for a later date. There was no way Danni was going to ignore this new fact about the man she was getting involved with but she'd wait until the time was right to bring it up again.

"Sure. I won't say a word," Danni said.

She put the last of her clothes away and went to go sit on the bed opposite Annie.

"Actually if I tell you something will you promise not to tell Mitchell?" she asked.

Annie was intrigued because she loved knowing things.

"Sure."

Danni shook her head as she spoke.

"I found a job. As a courier again. The only thing is I need a bike. Oh and to get this cast off," she said quickly.

Annie jumped up and joined her on the bed.

"That's fantastic," she said excitedly.

"I suppose. At least it will help me earn my keep and it's only for a few days a week. Now I just have to find a way to get a bicycle. I have some money but it might not be enough for a racer."

"Don't worry. I can help."

Thoroughly confused now, Danni wondered if this ghostly friend was just a bit deluded.

"How can you help Annie?"

The young apparition thought about this for a moment. How could she help when she was invisible and not a true member of society? It wasn't like she could go out and find her bike. But she could persuade others to do just that.

"Well, I can't do a lot of things but I still have pretty good powers of persuasion. Let me talk to George and Mitchell. I'm sure they'll listen to me."

Danni was skeptical.

"About me? And going back to work? I find that hard to believe. I don't even think George likes me much," the redhead said.

"He does. It's just his awkward George routine. Plus he's protective of Mitchell. He doesn't want him to get hurt again by another woman."

That piqued her curiosity about Mitchell's past relationships.

"Has that happened? How many other women has Mitchell had?"

Annie noticed a hint of jealousy in the girl's voice. She knew to tread carefully on this topic because it could lead to other more complicated parts of Mitchell's life and that would be bad.

"I don't know exactly. I know he knew someone years ago that he was in love with. And then there was Lucy. She's a doctor at the hospital."

Annie spoke but thought nothing of the information she was revealing.

"A doctor? What did she look like? Did you see her?" Danni was alert now.

"Once or twice. I didn't much like her," Annie said.

Danni kept her eyes locked on Annie waiting for details. Seeing this, Annie continued.

"Ok, she was kind of short, dark hair, not very pretty. But something about her interested Mitchell."

The description sounded vaguely familiar; like the doctor who tended to Danni after her accident. When she saw her and Mitchell together Danni sensed that there was something between them and now she knew.

"Was her last name Jaggett?" Danni asked.

"Maybe? I didn't really pay attention," Annie admitted. "Why?"

"I think she was my doctor. She seemed to know Mitchell and definitely didn't seem to like me. Now it makes sense," Danni said.

"Yup that sounds like Lucy. Listen, I would stay away from that one. There is something about her that's a little 'fatal attraction' if you know what I mean? Mitchell ended it but I get the feeling she still thinks there is hope for them."

Danni smiled and she got the same feeling about that woman.

"I see. Well considering that I don't know what is between Mitchell and me, I can't really make any demands on her. Although I think she's the one who's going to take this cast off," Danni said.

"Is Mitchell going with you?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"If I know Mitchell he won't let you go alone. And he won't let anything happen to you. So listen, about this bike thing. Let me work on the boys. I bet they'll help you get that. When does the cast come off?"

"Tomorrow I think if my checkup looks good."

"Great. I'll talk to George and Mitchell later," Annie said.

She got up and was about to leave when Danni called her back.

"Hey, Annie can I ask you something?"

Annie came back to where she sat and looked down at her.

"Sure what is it?"

Danni couldn't seem to sit still and started to pace the room, Annie's eyes on her. Steeling herself for something bad, Annie spoke.

"What is it, Danni?"

"I have to ask. Do you ever watch me? I mean I know you spied on me in the tub that first time but since then. Since we kind of became friends, have you watched me or me and Mitchell together?"

Annie would blush if she could but being dead that wasn't an option. She could also lie but she liked Danni and owed her the truth.

"No. After that first time, I don't hover up at the ceiling watching down at what's going on in the various rooms of the house. That's just creepy. I'm not a voyeur," Annie offered.

"You know I think I'm falling in love with Mitchell, right?" Danni said quietly.

Annie looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. And for what it's worth, I think the feeling is mutual."

The object of the discussion being held upstairs was in the kitchen watching George as he cooked. There was little to no talking except for an occasional mention of something pertaining to work. As his friend stirred risotto, Mitchell debated sharing what was on his mind. He needed some advice preferably without the presence of Annie or the source of his dilemma. He was about to say something when one of the two women causing him confusion entered the room.

"So Danni is going back to work and needs a bicycle. Which of you is going to get that for her?"

Annie nonchalantly walked to the stove to put the kettle on to boil water and prepared a cup to make tea. George and Mitchell said nothing but watched her scurry about the room.

"Excuse me? What is this about a bike?" George asked.

"Danni needs a bike so she can go back to work. She can't afford it so I thought one of you, might be able to chip in. What do you say?" She turned from one to the other waiting for a response. "Well, Mitchell? She is your…friend. Shouldn't you do all you can to help her?"

Pouring the boiling water into a cup she let the bag steep for a minute then placed it on the table. Mitchell still said nothing; he was dumbstruck by the direction of the conversation.

"You're joking. Danni is not going back to work as a courier. No way!" he said.

Annie came to sit opposite him as she glanced at George. He could only shrug his shoulders at the outburst.

"Why shouldn't she? The girl wants to get back to a normal life. And she doesn't want to feel like a charity case. So this is what she wants. And you, being the person closest to her should understand and help her."

"Help her? Help her get hurt again. Why would I do that to someone I lo…" he stopped short of completing that sentence but it was enough for Annie.

"Aha! I knew it. You are in love with her!" Annie shouted.

Mitchell said nothing. What could he say? He wasn't going to deny it because it was the truth.

"Yeah, I am. Which is why I'm not going to put her in harm's way," he said.

"But Mitchell, maybe you should think about what Danni wants. Clearly, she wants to work and if she feels ready then we should support that decision, George said."

As usual, George was the voice of reason in a sticky situation. Mitchell turned around to look at his friend, who returned to making dinner knowing he'd said too much.

"George is right, Mitchell. She needs all the support she can get from her friends."

"Oh, so you're her friend now? When did this happen?" Mitchell said with an air of cynicism.

"Does it matter? You should be glad that we are getting along and that I like her instead of trying to drive her away. Just saying," Annie said.

He was going to go back at her but knew it was useless.

"So I'm supposed to just let her go back on the streets where she's vulnerable to all sorts of things?"

"Yes. Trust her Mitchell. She's a smart girl. She knows what she doing. Besides, I don't think she'd take any risks. She's kind of fond of you too," Annie said.

Mitchell looked at her face and saw that she was serious.

"Has she told you that?" he asked.

"Not in so many words but I'm pretty intuitive. I know the signs of a girl in love."

George snickered as he stirred.

"What are you laughing at?" Mitchell was annoyed now.

"Nothing," George said. "Except that it's nice to see you so…human. You like this girl and care for her. You're afraid of losing her. That's kind of nice, Mitchell. I think we should do what Annie said. Let's get her a bike."

Mitchell hesitated for a moment hoping one of his friends would admit how mad this was.

"Are you sure? Annie, did Danni say she really wanted this?"

"Yes. She's going back as soon as that cast is off."

He wasn't pleased but Mitchell knew it was the right thing to do.

"Fine. George, let's go find a bike."

"But my risotto," he argued.

"Leave it and we will get a takeaway on the way back."

Annie clapped her hands in glee, happy that her plan worked. Now to tell Danni.

Danni had started working for a local courier service a few days after her cast was removed. Mitchell and George chipped in to buy her a new racer along with enough padding and a heavy duty helmet to insure that she didn't have another mishap. The day of her medical clearance, she was lucky that she was not treated by Lucy Jaggett but just a physician's assistant. Mitchell had come with her but needed to go back to work, so he gave her a kiss and left her to find her way home, apologizing for not being able to stay with her.

"I'll be fine Mitchell. I'm a tough girl and can take care of myself."

Mitchell smiled at her before giving her a hug and one more parting kiss, this one a little more feeling than the first and observed by the infamous Dr. Jaggett. It was on her way out of the hospital that Danni ran into the infamous Dr. Jaggett.

"Danni? I just saw Mitchell leave. Why were you here with him?" the doctor asked.

Danni kept from laughing at the weak attempt to casually bring up their mutual acquaintance. She held up her now cast-less arm to explain why she was here.

"Getting my cast off. Yes, Mitchell was with me but had to go back to work. I'm sure you can find him in your rounds. Or would you like to give me a message? I can relay it to him when he gets home."

Lucy straightened up at hearing Danni speak with such familiarity about Mitchell.

"Home? What do you mean? Are you and Mitchell…?" Lucy asked.

"Living together? Yes. Well kind of. I'm sharing the house with him and his other roommate."

There was a bit of triumph in Danni's voice that might have been put on a little thick for the good physician's benefit.

"Oh, I see. Well, that was nice of him." Lucy struggled to keep it together.

"Yes. Mitchell is very…nice. Well, I really need to go. I have to rest up before I start work again," Danni said as she started to walk away.

"Maybe we'll see each other again," Lucy called after her.

"Maybe," Danni replied. Then when she was far enough away, she mumbled. "Not if I can help it."

When Danni got home, she mentioned the meeting to George and Annie both of whom got an uneasy feeling about Dr. Jaggett again. However, the focus after that was Danni's getting back to work and making a life for herself. The job took her out of the house just two days a week; the rest of the time she kept the house running so that Mitchell and George weren't living in squalor. She found that she enjoyed this simple, uncomplicated life. What was complicated were the feelings between her and Mitchell. After their first few make-out sessions, it was apparent to everyone that they were destined for something more. What Annie picked up from each of them on different occasions was confirmed by their faces. Mitchell's especially reflected everything when Danni was around and it had nothing to do with his old hunger and everything to do with love. Annie knew these two were on the brink of crossing that final threshold from friends to lovers; not because she was spying but because you'd have to really be dead not to see and feel it. What she was worried about was Mitchell's secret and how much longer he could keep it from Danni. Or rather should keep it from her. Annie thought she should help things along so while Danni was at work, she decided to confront the wayward vampire.

"You need to tell her Mitchell," Annie said bluntly as he ate a bowl of cereal.

The spoon stopped midway to his mouth, milk dripping back into the bowl. Ignoring Annie's statement, he proceeded to eat, keeping his head bowed.

"Stop pretending you don't hear me."

"I'm not pretending. I'm choosing to ignore you," Mitchell said.

"Well you know I don't like being ignored. I'm going to keep pestering you until you do the right thing," Annie said.

Mitchell got up to put his bowl in the sink giving a passing glance to Annie. No words were exchanged because he knew she was right.

"What is the right thing? Tell her the truth and risk losing her? Because I'm sure finding out the guy you've been living with is a vampire is a turn on."

Annie stared at him stunned that he knew so little of this girl he professed to have feelings for.

"Are you so sure she'd run off Mitchell? Because if you think that you're not giving her enough credit. "

"No. I'm going off prior experience."

"Mitchell if I recall the only person who you told was Josie. She didn't run."

Mitchell let her words sink in. Annie was right about Josie. He also admitted that his feelings for Danni were different than anything he felt for Josie. So why was he hesitating?"

"You have to know the girl is crazy for you," she said.

"Is she?"

Annie was surprised at his lack of confidence.

"Yes, she is."

He paused coming back to sit at the table.

"So how do you suggest I tell her? Over dinner? Please pass the salt and by the way I'm almost 200 years old and I'm a vampire. Yes, that should make for great conversation."

The tone was not appreciated by Annie so she'd throw it back at him.

"Why not?"

"You're crazy Annie," he said.

"How did you tell Josie?"

"She figured it out when I didn't kill her," he said sarcastically.

"Very funny," she replied. "Look you are dancing around each other like two cats in a cage. You need to take that leap."

"I don't know how" he confessed.

"Yes, you do. But maybe not here with distractions around. Take her someplace."

"What?"

"You heard me. Take her away. Go where you can be alone. The girl has been through a lot. And lord knows you can use a holiday as well," she suggested.

"You think a change of scenery will make it easier?" Mitchell asked.

"I do. Somewhere that you feel comfortable in and where you both can just be yourselves. She knows you're holding back something. Tell her. And if she runs, then you've saved yourself the heartache of a breakup after getting in too deep. And if she doesn't, then you're one step closer to a real relationship. Isn't that what you want? What do you say?"

Mitchell couldn't argue with her logic.

"You're right. Guess I better go make some plans."

He set off to prepare for Danni's return ready to share his truth with her. He only hoped that it wouldn't be a move he'd come to regret.


End file.
